


You're the Devil in Disguise

by Trench_coats_and_denim_jeans



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, SUPER CHEESY, everyone is a student, most of the angels are in the funeral major because why not, non-traditional college students
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 03:01:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 20,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2093148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trench_coats_and_denim_jeans/pseuds/Trench_coats_and_denim_jeans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel Novak is roommates with Dean Winchester, a guy he has nothing in common with. Fight become frequent in their room over messes, their brothers, and just about anything they can think of. Despite their constant fights, however, Castiel cannot help but come to Dean's aid whenever he calls and the two reluctantly begin to grow closer.<br/>(Originally posted on ff.net a long time ago)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting the Winchesters

Castiel Novak is nervous. You can't tell from the look on his face, but he's apprehensive as he enters his new dorm building for the first time. It's a good college, fairly prestigious for New York, so Castiel was expecting no less than pristine condition, in regards to the buildings at least. The people are far less wholesome. Already he spots some men hitting on the RA, a girl named Anna that he met through his brother Gabriel who also has a dorm room here.

In all honesty, Castiel had desperately prayed he would be allowed to share a room with his brother and ensure no unnecessary association with one of those fools who come to college simply with the interest of partying. Sadly, in some cruel twist of irony each Novak has become stuck with a member of the Winchester family, whoever they are. Castiel is stuck with one named Dean, a twenty-two year old just starting college. Not that Castiel has much place to speak in that department, since he's already twenty. His first two years out of high school were spent as a missionary. Of course, from the man's facebook page that Castiel looked up the instant he was given his name, it's a safe bet to say Dean wasn't off helping people rather than learning.

It is not his place to judge, though, so he changes his train of thought as he enters his dorm room. Thankfully it is just as nice as the dorm's halls, with the add-on of no roommate for the time being. Sighing in relief, Castiel takes his stuff off the trolley he borrowed and sets it outside the door to be picked up like Anna instructed the day of the tour. Castiel makes quick work of setting up his side of the room before adjusting his bed to the highest setting and climbing in with his new textbooks.

When he first joined the funeral major, the people he knew were thoroughly disturbed. It didn't get to him, though, since Gabriel and Balthazar are fine with it. In fact, Balthazar, his best friend, is even in the major with him. Really, those two are the ones whose opinions matter to him in the long run. 

Deciding to get some studying done he grabs the large embalming book he purchased and settles into his bed to start reading it, when the door flies open to reveal two boys bringing in a large amount of stuff. 

It would figure the guy would come just when he was about to relax.

"Damnit Sammy, I told you that you had too much shit!" The guy Castiel recognizes as Dean complains.

"Books are not shit, Dean! And stop calling me Sammy! I'm not a kid anymore!" The giant boy next to him groans, obviously younger despite his larger build. These are Dean and Sam Winchester, the guys Castiel and his brother will be spending the next four years rooming with, lord help him. "Oh, hey there!" Sam calls, pulling Castiel's attention from his thoughts. "I'm Sam Winchester, this idiot is my older brother. Sorry you'll be stuck with him." He grins, holding his hand out.

Castiel hesitates for a moment before shaking it. "It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Sam." His eyes wonder to the elder brother, who is busy making a horrible mess on his side as he unpacks his things. "Is this…going to be a daily thing?" He asks, gesturing to the mess and making Sam laugh.

"His messes increase daily, if that is what you mean." Sam warns and Castiel just stares at the pile of clothing, magazines, and other paraphernalia now littering the floor in horror. "Yeah, sorry man."

"I should be saying the same to you. Gabriel is my brother, and a proud prankster." Castiel mumbles, watching as Sam laughs a little.

"Yeah, I've pretty much figured that out already. He played, like, five pranks on Dean in the time it took us to bring my stuff up."

Upon hearing his name Dean turns to look at the two. "Are you going to stand here getting buddy-buddy with my roommate or are you going to go back to your own damn room and get shit done?"

Sam rolls his eyes. "Yes mother, I'm leaving." He sighs, bidding Castiel goodbye before heading out.

"Are you going to be as studious as you are making your brother?" Castiel asks, eyeing the man as he goes back to pulling more stuff out of the seemingly bottomless bags he brought.

"Not a chance in hell. Are you going to be a pranking asshole like your brother?"

"No, unlike either of you I am an adult." Castiel says, going back to his embalming book.

"What was-?" Dean's voice falters and Castiel looks up curiously to see the boy staring at his book. "Is that…embalming…?"

"Yes."

"Like…messing around with dead people?"

"It is not 'messing around with dead people', Winchester, it is preparing them to be viewed for their loved ones in an attempt to aid with the living's need for closure." Castiel corrects, annoyed at Dean's response. He should have known this idiot would be close minded like everyone else; assuming funeral service is all about playing with dead people.

"Huh…yeah, I guess that makes sense." Dean mumbles and just as Castiel begins to feel less annoyed with the guy's existence, said idiot strolls over to his side of the room and snatches the book right out of his hand.

"What are you doing?" Castiel asks, his voice level despite his growing urge to push Dean out the window.

"Checking out you're-whoa! Dude there are corpses in here!" Dean exclaims, looking through more pages. "Gross, man, gross."

"If it disgusts you so much then stop with the unnecessary commentary and return my book to me." Castiel says, holding his hand out.

"No way! I'm not done yet!"

"Don't you have some party to get drunk at?"

Dean looks over at him amused. "No, do you know of one?"

"Well…there's one at Crowley's…" Castiel offers, immediately regretting it when he sees Dean light up. Yes, he would love Dean to disappear for the night, but he's relatively sure the guy doesn't deserve to suffer through Crowley's existence. "You do not want to go there, though. He's an awful host and more likely than not you will end up on your ass in the front lawn, blacked out."

Dean smirks, picturing something Castiel most likely doesn't want to know. "Know this from experience?"

"Not first-hand experience. I had to collect a very drunk Gabriel from there last semester." Castiel explains and Dean laughs, obviously taking pleasure in the idea of Gabriel being abandoned on a stranger's lawn.

"Well when you get to 21 and do drink, I'm sure you will."

"I will be 21 in two months, Winchester, I assure you I have tasted alcohol."

Dean's mouth drops as he gapes at the boy in front of him. "What? Seriously? You're just so…small."

"So is my brother. We do not come from a tall family", mumbles Castiel, moving closer to take his book back. "Now return my book."

"Oh no, I'm still not done with this. Or you." Dean says, looking down at the boy sitting on the bed. "Is this your first semester?"

"It is my second."

A confused look takes over Dean's features. "Your second? You came during the spring? But you're new to dorming as well."

"I am. Last semester I took online classes to get my Gen. Ed. Classes out of the way, or at least the basic ones,", explains Castiel, sitting back against the wall. "It was the best decision when I returned from Africa."

Dean's jaw practically drops. "Wait, you were in Africa?"

"That is correct."

"Why?"

"I was a missionary. It is required of those who grew up in the church", Castiel answers, growing annoyed with the questions. It's not that he dislikes telling people about himself, he simply doesn't like to explain that the Novak brothers were raised in a Catholic orphanage. "Now if you are done with the questions, finish with the book so I can return to reading it."

"What? You enjoy the corpses?" Dean mocks, laughing to himself for a moment before looking to Castiel and laughing a little, handing the book back. "I'm just kidding, no need to give me such a harsh look."

Realizing he's actually glaring at the guy, Castiel quickly looks down at the book. "Thank you."

Dean snickers, placing a hand on Castiel's head and ruffling up his hair. "You bible thumpers are pretty strange."

"I am not a bible thumper." Castiel mumbles under his breath, his annoyance apparently evident on his face once again.

"Man, you get offended way too easily."

"No, I do not. You are simply more offensive than the average person."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say buddy", mumbles Dean as he returns to his side of the room. "By the way…where does Crowley live?" He asks and Castiel rolls his eyes.

"If you want to go to that party, find your information elsewhere."

"Fine, I'll ask your brother then." Dean huffs, pulling out his phone to text Sam.

"Go ahead, just make sure your brother can get you in the middle of the night", warns Castiel, before looking at Dean. "Because I will not."

Green eyes widen, Dean obviously taken aback by the statement, before turning away from Castiel annoyed. "Good, I wouldn't want you to anyways."

"Wonderful, we agree."

"Fan-fucking-tastic."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A/N: This is my first Destiel, from over a long time ago originally on ff.net. I'm bringing all of my finished Destiel ones from there over to here.


	2. Dealing with a drunk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean goes to Crowley's party and pretty much ruins Castiel's night.

Castiel lies in the dark bedroom, tossing and turning as he desperately tries to sleep despite the nagging feeling that Dean needs help. Well, obviously the man needs help; he willingly went to Crowley's and stayed for three hours so there's got to be a few screws loose in there. But all joking aside, he is seriously growing concerned. Glancing at the clock he groans when he sees the time; 2:30 A.M., he should be asleep right now.

He makes the decision to call Sam, since they all gave one another their numbers earlier that day, just to see if Dean had called him. No answer. Gabriel doesn't answer his either. It makes sense, a normal person would be asleep right now after a long day of settling into your new home. Not Dean though, of course not, not his roommate.

The small creaks from the bed grow louder as he slowly crawls out of bed, his eyes narrowing in distaste at what he is about to do. Going to his closet he changes into street clothes and tosses on his tan trench coat before heading out, grumbling incoherently to himself. Crowley's place is about five minutes from their dorms, so it's luckily not too out of his way and he won't have to waste any gas. If Dean is wasted, he will bring him back and lecture him about Crowley, if hell has frozen over and Dean is fine, he will pretend he couldn't sleep so went there to have a few drinks. Either way, it should be fine.

He arrives at Crowley's place and stands there dumbfounded for a moment as he stares at what is, quite literally, sitting before him. On the lawn riddled with red solo cups and beer cans is Dean with an amused expression despite the fact he is sitting in a puddle of what Castiel hopes is water and not the beer it smells like. It doesn't take long for hazy green eyes to catch sight of Castiel.

"Hmmm? Cassstiel?" Dean asks and Castiel sighs, walking over to him and grabbing his shoulder possibly too tight as he yanks him up. "Ow! What are you doing here?"

"I have come to bring you home." Castiel answers, allowing Dean to put all his weight on him and wrap an arm around his shoulders.

"Hmm…but you said you weren't going to", points out Dean, an amused smirk on his face as he tries to straighten himself up a bit. "In fact, I'm pretty damn sure you said it was Sam's job." He adds, bitterness evident in his voice.

"Have you called Sam?" Castiel asks and Dean nods.

"Little bastard's asleep."

"That's why I'm here. He did not answer me so I figured it was a safe assumption that you were drunk off your ass."

A smile comes to Dean's face as he looks at Castiel. "Well aren't you a sweetheart. Such a good little church boy."

"One could say he's an angel." A far-too-familiar voice calls from the doorway and Castiel actually considers dropping Dean and leaving.

"Hello Crowley."

"Still picking up drunks, I see." Crowley mocks, a self-satisfied smirk on his face. "How are you doing, Dean?"

"Awesome." Dean answers before smirking at Castiel. "Thanks to my guardian angel here."

Castiel can practically feel an ominous atmosphere begin to build as he stands between the two of them. "I am hardly a guardian angel, Winchester. This will not become a regular thing."

"If you say so", teases Dean before he looks to Crowley. "Hey, awesome party, man!"

"Oh please do come again." Crowley says, amusement evident in his voice.

"He won't be." Castiel interrupts, adjusting Dean against him before walking the two home.

"Who would have thought the bible thumper would be so forefes…fores…forcestful." Dean slurs as they head down the sidewalk.

"Someone needs to be when a child is misbehaving." Castiel mumbles.

"Hey Cassstiel", calls Dean and Castiel wants nothing more than the option to not answer him.

"Yes Winchester?"

"You know the word ass is in your first name?"

"How oh-so observant of you. I have never heard that one before." Castiel says, his voice heavy with sarcasm. "It is not spelled with two s's so technically that word is not present in my name."

"Yeah, but it sounds like it", mumbles Dean before practically purring into Castiel's ear. "It would fit, too, since your ass is your best feature", he teases, clumsily smacking Castiel's ass to make his point. "Woo! That thing's so fine it practically smacked me back!"

"I am never bringing you home drunk again", groans Castiel, keeping his grip on Dean as the man flails around.

Dean glances over at Castiel's face and comes to a halt in his movements, his eyes widening in fascination. "I was wrong, Castiel, your ass is one of your two best features", correct the older man as he stares at Castiel, making him grow increasingly uncomfortable. "Your eyes are the second. So blue, like, so beautifully blue. Like…like…"

"I get it, Winchester, please stop." Castiel pleads, sighing to himself and murmuring under his breath. "You're worse than Gabriel."

"That damned Gabriel…I think Sammy likes him." Dean points out, seething at the thought.

"Lucky Sam then, getting a roommate he can like." Castiel mumbles.

"Nnnoooo Cassstiel, not the friendship like. The 'let's do things we shouldn't' kind of like", whines Dean as he rests his head on Castiel's shoulder. "My baby brother has been taken in by a dude."

"Ah, yes, your poor brother. Contrarily, imagine how my brother will feel when he finds out I have been molested by an, as you would say, dude." Castiel points out as he drags Dean into their room. "Now get in bed and go to sleep."

"Pfft, I've got a mother, Caasstiel, I don't need another." Dean slurs and Castiel lets him go, allowing the man to fall unceremoniously onto his bed.

"Clearly." Castiel mocks before getting into his own bed. "Try not to puke."

"Castiel, please, I will be-", a dry heave cuts his sentence short and Castiel quickly jumps out of his own bed to place the trash bin next to Dean.

"Any puke that misses this will be cleaned up by you in the morning."

"For an angel you are pretty harsh." Dean jokes before grabbing the bin and hurling.

"Not harsh enough, Winchester, not harsh enough." Castiel mumbles, going back to his bed and sitting on the edge, watching Dean as he wipes his face and falls asleep. "I should have paid extra for a single room…" He says to himself before getting up and positioning Dean to sleep on his side.

The next morning takes too long to arrive and Castiel can hear Dean moving around in his own bed, making him look up from his book.

"Hello." Castiel greets, looking to Dean. "I see you are still alive."

"Huh? Um…yeah…" Dean mumbles as he sits up.

"And no hangover, you must be very experienced with inebriation", adds Castiel, not even trying to hide his annoyance at this fact. The least the man could do is be in crippling pain today. "It's good to see you were not injured during your drunken escapades as well."

Dean stares at him confused. "Were you at the party?" He asks, receiving a curt nod as his roommate puts his book away.

"Not to party, I went to go get you after I tried to get a hold of Sam and Gabriel who were both asleep", a very tired Castiel explains. "You were highly inebriated and sitting in a puddle of something on Crowley's front lawn. I gripped you fairly tight when I raised you from the puddle…there may be a mark. I apologize for that." He mumbles as he stretches a little.

"Wait…what?" Dean asks before quickly tossing his shirt to the floor and checking his shoulder. Sure enough, to both their surprise, there is a clear hand mark from Castiel. "What the hell man? You branded me?" He fumes, his eyes narrowing at the man across from him.

"It was not my intention to…'brand'…you", argues Castiel. "As I am sure it was not your intention to hit on me."

"I did not hit on you, Castiel." Dean says firmly.

"I recall a certain inebriated idiot smacking my butt and saying something along the lines of 'that thing's so fine it practically smacked me back'." Castiel shrugs. "But if you do not wish to think about your interest in my 'features' I am more than happy not to. It would be preferred, in fact."

"Then why did you bring it up?"

Castiel stares at him confused for a moment. "Keep up with the conversation, Dean. If it is so embarrassing to you then don't do it again." He pauses for a moment before looking back at Dean. "Even if it doesn't embarrass you please refrain from doing it again."

"You still didn't have to leave a mark…" Dean mumbles, obviously defeated. "I'm sure I didn't leave a mark."

"Who knows? I cannot see what is behind me." Castiel points out before curling up under his blankets.

"What are you doing? It's ten. Aren't bible thumpers early risers?" Dean mocks and Castiel turns a steely glare on him.

"I have yet to sleep, Winchester. Someone had to ensure you did not choke on your vomit or anything last night", he points out, turning away from Dean. "I don't want a dead roommate in my repertoire."

"You didn't have to do that", mumbles Dean, his voice gentler for a moment before going back to its usual gruffness. "What is it with you and your damn three dollar words, anyways?"

"Some of us like to broaden our vocabulary rather than our list of parties." Castiel points out, closing his eyes.

"Yeah well some of us don't want to spend all our time cooped up inside reading." Dean huffs, crossing his arms and glaring at the boy.

"I suppose not." Castiel agrees. "Some of us prefer the feeling of a wet ass in a stranger's lawn."

"Shut up and go to sleep." Dean groans before getting up and leaving the room.

"That's the last time I do anything for him…" Castiel decides, finally getting the sleep he's needed since midnight the night before.


	3. Classes begin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel meets his new classmates

Castiel gets up to the sound of his alarm clock, looking over to see Dean still sound asleep. Today is the first day of classes and while they do not share any classes, thank goodness, they do start at the same time. He stares at the man, sound asleep without a care in the world, and contemplates waking him up. Deciding to wait until he's taken a shower to avoid any fighting for it, he gathers his stuff and heads into their bathroom.

When he returns, dressed in nothing but his boxers with a towel to dry off, he finds Dean sitting up and yawning.

"And so Lazarus has risen from the dead." The brunette mumbles, receiving a groan from his roommate.

"Dude today already sucks since I have to go to class, don't start reciting scripture to me as well!" Dean complains and Castiel rolls his eyes.

"That is not a quote from the bible, Dean, it just something I came up with." He explains, sliding his pants on and using the towel to dry off his hair, revealing his still wet chest.

 

"Great, a nerdy bible thumper who uses biblical references as jokes", grumbles Dean, his eyes noticeably looking Castiel over. "Just my luck."

Castiel chucks his towel in the man's face before putting a shirt on. "And a roommate who's dick is indiscriminate; just my luck."

"What? Leave little Dean out of this, he's done nothing to you. And has no interest in you, I assure you."

Castiel scoffs. "Little Dean, huh? Should have figured that would be the level of imagination your immature mind could conjure."

"Again with the three dollar words." Dean sighs, getting up and pulling a random shirt and jeans out of his dresser, making Castiel cringe.

"You know, this explains so much. I thought you were dressing like a blind man but you really are just one of those guys who don't care." He mocks, amused as the man gets frustrated.

"You sound like my mom. What's so great about getting anal over your clothing? As long as I don't run around naked isn't that enough?" Dean points out as he heads to the bathroom.

"I guess you have a point. The less of your skin I have to see, the better."

"Good boy. Now you're catching on." Dean mocks before disappearing behind the door.

"Lucky me…" Castiel mumbles, grabbing his stuff and heading out. It's early, and he'll probably be twenty minutes ahead of schedule, but any more time with Dean might just drive him insane. "I'm leaving!" He calls without thinking, used to announcing his departure from both the church and places in Africa.

"I don't care!" Dean hollers back from the shower.

"I'm aware you don't", he groans to himself.

 When he arrives at the classroom he sees a group of other people sitting around it waiting as well. Without a word he sits down next to Balthazar, who turns and flashes him a cocky smirk.

"Roommate still giving you problems?" He asks, receiving a relatively telling glare from the boy beside him. Laughing at his friend's pain, Balthazar pats him on the back. "Don't worry about it. Just take solace in the fact your brother is getting along well with his roommate and I have my own place filled daily with beautiful women."

"How do I take solace in these facts exactly?"

"They make your brother and I happy. Along with your amusing situation."

Castiel sighs. "Please stop talking to my brother all the time."

"Don't count on it."

"Hey, Balthazar, who is the new kid?" An older man asks, looking at the two curiously.

"This is Castiel. Castiel, this is Michael." Balthazar explains and Michael smiles at him, shaking a nervous Castiel's hand.

"It is nice to meet you, Castiel. How old are you?"

"Twenty."

"Starting a little late, huh?" Michael asks, shrugging. "Can't say much, I'm just coming in at twenty-two thanks to military service."

"How admirable. Thank you for your years of service." Castiel says, almost robotically as he looks at the man's hand, feeling callouses similar to those on Dean's hands. Could that be why he didn't join college right away? Such a noble reason doesn't seem fitting for him, so probably not.

Michael looks at the boy curiously. "Something interesting about my hand?" He asks, making Castiel tense up and quickly let go.

"S-sorry, they just reminded me of someone's…"

A small smile comes to Michael's face. "Ahh, say no more. I understand."

Castiel feels his left eye twitch slightly at the implications in the man's voice. "No, I really doubt that you do…"

Balthazar watches the two and begins laughing. "Castiel and Dean? That's fricken priceless! That's absolutely impossible, Michael. Believe me, out of all the people on this planet, Castiel would never be interested in Dean."

"That's correct." Castiel says, looking away in disgust. "That man is simply an unavoidable disaster."

"Disaster, huh? That sounds pretty harsh…" Anna says from the other side of Michael.

"Not at all. I've met him, he seems like an underdeveloped ape." A man across from them states.

"Raphael, that's mean." The man next to him says, receiving an unamused look from Raphael.

"Be quiet Joshua, you have not even met him." Raphael orders and Castiel looks at him.

"I do not believe you have spent a long time with him either, so what gives you the right to badmouth him?" Castiel asks, receiving a smile from the smaller boy on his other side.

"Castiel is right, you should not judge on first meetings." The boy says, looking to Raphael. "Especially so harshly."

"Samandriel, if you met him you would understand." Raphael says, as if it explains everything, and Samandriel just decides to shut his mouth.

"How do all know each other already?" Castiel asks, deciding to change the topic.

"Oh! Well you see we all met at the college open house of sorts." Samandriel explains. "It was the…"

"Orientation is the name." Raphael helps, looking over to Castiel. "And why weren't you there?"

"I have already taken classes here last semester, so I saw no need to go to orientation." Castiel explains before his classmates go quiet, all looking down the hall. Turning to see what could do such a thing, Castiel sees an older man with dark brown hair, walking with a cane an unreadable expression.

"Good morning students, I'm your professor Julian Reynolds." The man explains, leading them all inside.

Castiel watches the man intently. He met him last semester and the man was both practical and strangely welcoming. There was no unnecessary flattery that felt false with him, only facts. It's truly no secret Julian is the one who made him love the major. Well, he doesn't exactly broadcast it either, but still.

The class goes by quickly, all the students are well behaved and Julian is a pretty easy going guy for the most part. After his classes with Julian and the other students, Castiel and Balthazar go get lunch with Samandriel and Anna, where they meet with the last person he wants to see. Sitting with Sam and Gabriel is Dean, the three laughing together.

"Haha! This is just perfect!" Balthazar says, dragging a very reluctant Castiel over to the table.

"Hey there little bro, fun first day?" Gabriel asks, grinning at the completely silent boy now sitting next to him. "Castiel? Hey, kid, forgot how to speak?"

"He's overwhelmed by my presence." Dean jokes and Castiel stares at him unamused.

"Underwhelmed would be more appropriate. However, good job with knowing a big word. I'm highly impressed." Castiel says, admittedly taking a sort of joy out of Dean's newfound annoyance.

"You-! Ugh, can you go five seconds without insulting me? Dick." Dean groans.

"Don't be so mean to Castiel!" Samandriel speaks up, looking to Dean. "He stood up for you!"

"Samandriel, that's not needed." Castiel says, turning away awkwardly.

"Whoa, wait, what?" Dean looks at Castiel in shock. "You stood up for me?"

"Insults can only be given by those who know what they are talking about. That guy didn't know you." Castiel mumbles, his voice going quieter with each word.

"You two are very strange." Anna says, looking between the two who are now sharing an awkward silence. She turns her attention to Sam and Gabriel. "You two are roommates as well on the same floor. How are you doing together?"

"Excellent!" Gabriel says, wrapping an arm around Sam's shoulders and pulling him closer. "The kid can't get enough of me!"

"Oh yes, I just love waking up to prank after prank." Sam says sarcastically before Gabriel ruffles his hair.

"No need to play hard to get. We all know you love me kid." He teases and Castiel notices a distinct pink tint come to Sam's face. Dean seems to notice it as well as him and Castiel stare at Sam with the same surprised look.

"Oh." Castiel mumbles.

"Shit…" Dean groans, turning to share a look with Castiel. "If your brother touches mine anywhere below the shoulders I will kick his ass." He whispers, making sure Sam and Gabriel can't hear.

Castiel looks at him unamused. "I would very much like to see you try."

Samandriel pats Castiel on the shoulder. "Do not worry. I'm sure you could take him." He says, smiling at the confused brunette.

"Um…yes. Thank you." Castiel says awkwardly.

"Who the hell is this kiss-ass?" Dean asks annoyed, glaring at Samandriel.

 

A/N: Their teacher is Death, by the way. Julian is the actor's name and his last name is the first name of another character Julian played. Ooohhh hint of Sam and Gabe! There will be more on them, promise. Sabriel is more of a side couple but they are still important. They still matter!


	4. Tutoring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel decides to be kind(ish) and tutor Dean

After two weeks of classes Castiel can safely say he absolutely loves his major and has grown quite fond of his classmates as well. Dean loves his major and classmates too, from what Castiel has come to understand he is even very close with his advisor and teacher Bobby Singer. So far this has kept him in a good mood, but of course all good things must come to an end.

"Son of a bitch!" Dean yells, stomping into the room and slamming his backpack onto the floor before lying down in his bed.

"Something bothering you?" Castiel asks, flipping through his book unfazed. Of course he doesn't really care, but proper manners dictates he must pretend.

"That god damn teacher Uriel is being a bitch about biology." Dean grumbles, making Castiel smile.

"Ah yes, Uriel, I remember him. He was a pretty funny guy." He looks to Dean curiously. "What is he doing?"

"Are you kidding me? That man is funny? The only thing funny about him is that his parents are fans of The Little Mermaid." Dean scoffs and Castiel raises a brow.

"What does an old Disney movie have to do with anything?"

"Uriel, Ariel, there is obviously a connection."

Castiel covers his mouth with his hand to hide a smile. That misunderstanding could almost be considered cute. "Winchester…Uriel is the name of an angel. Just as mine, Gabriel, Samandriel, and Raphael's are. Probably Michael's too." He explains and Dean full out laughs.

"You're named after an angel? So is that why Crowley calls you that?" Dean asks, receiving a dark look from Castiel.

"Stay away from Crowley, Winchester, he will only hurt you", warns Castiel as he feels a sudden urge to go threaten Crowley on Dean's behalf.

"Calm down Castiel, I'm not going to become his buddy or anything. He sometimes come up to me and talks about you…" explains Dean as he turns to Castiel curiously, "What exactly is up with you two anyways?"

"I do not mean to sound rude, Winchester, but that is none of your business." Castiel says bluntly before getting up and grabbing Dean's biology book from off the floor. "If you are interested in some help with biology I suppose I could assist…" He offers, flipping through the familiar book. "I took the class online and only met with Uriel a few times, but I have a pretty good idea of what he wants from his students."

Dean sits up in his bed and stares at Castiel surprised. "You would really help me?" He asks before laughing a little. "Damn you bible thumpers have a major sense of duty don't you?"

"We believe in helping all who are in need." Castiel says before roughly dropping the thick book in Dean's lap. "Regardless of how ungrateful or offensive they may be."

"Ow! Son of a bitch, Castiel! Don't drop shit in my lap!" Dean yells as he watches the other boy go to sit on his own bed.

"Then stop calling me a bible thumper. It's offensive."

"Yeah, because all your words about me are so damn kind."

Castiel rolls his eyes. "All of my words are truthful. If they are not kind then perhaps you should rethink your choices in life."

"You know what? I don't want you help." Dean decides and Castiel shakes his head.

"Do you really want to be like that?" Castiel asks, leaning forward in his bed. "Can you afford to fail Uriel's class?"

"Of course I can't! But I'd rather fail than have to fucking deal with you!"

"That is fine. It's not my grade so I don't care either way, really. If you flunk I can at least have a chance of getting a nice roommate."

Dean wordlessly grabs his biology book from beside him and stomps over to Castiel's side of the room, jumping up next to him in the bed and plopping the book down between them. "Teach me." He commands, looking at Castiel annoyed. "I don't want you to get out of this hell while I have to enter a new one, so teach me."

Castiel stares at him in awe before grabbing up the book and sitting closer. "Alright, let's start with-"

"Whoa! Dude! Personal space!" Dean yells, pushing on Castiel's shoulder to move him away.

"Huh? I'm not touching you, so what is wrong?" Castiel asks, genuinely confused as the man keeps pushing on him.

"You are way too close right now, Castiel. Touching isn't the only way a person can get in your personal space!" Dean groans, removing his hand when he realizes the boy won't budge.

"Yes, well, we must share a book so we must be close to each other." Castiel reasons as he opens the book. "Do you understand this concept or should I draw an explanation out for you? That tends to help children understand."

Dean makes a quiet noise of annoyance before grabbing Castiel's shirt collar and pulling him closer. "I am older than you, Castiel, stop calling me a child just to condescend!"

Castiel looks at him confused. "You were just complaining about my personal space and now if I moved just right we would end up kissing." He observes, trying to loosen Dean's grip and back away. "Something I would greatly like to avoid."

A bright red color rises in Dean's cheeks and he lets Castiel go, pushing him back into his spot. "That is not what that was."

"Good." Castiel says, straightening his shirt out and holding the book to Dean. "So then if we are done with this little round of…banter…perhaps we can get to work?"

"If you are going to talk like a stuck up prick the entire time than I'm out." Dean grumbles, turning away annoyed.

"Only if you can stop acting like any physical contact with me is disgusting unless you are drunk." Castiel counters, pointing to a picture in the book. "Can you explain what is happening here?"

Dean stares at it for a minute and goes to read the heading that Castiel quickly covers. "Hey! That's not fair!"

"It is the second week in, Winchester, I know you covered this in class…or are you not paying attention to the lectures?" Castiel asks, watching Dean tense up.

"I worked hard to get into college, Novak, I'm not going to shit it away by not paying attention."

The brunette's eyes widen for a split second, which he's fairly sure Dean didn't notice. It's not that he's surprised about him working hard, but to be called Novak by the overly familiar guy is pretty unexpected. "So…if I may ask…why did you start college so late?"

Dean frowns and looks away embarrassed. "Sammy got in on a scholarship, but I'm not smart enough for that." He admits. "I had to work for the family garage as a mechanic until I saved up enough."

Castiel looks at Dean with what he reluctantly admits is respect. "That's very noble; to work so hard and not just give up after so long."

Dean laughs a little. "I don't know if you are praising me or insulting me!"

"I assure you it is praise." Castiel insists, placing a hand on his shoulder. "I have newfound respect for you."

"You are awful at praising people." Dean points out and Castiel can't help but smile because despite what the man says, he actually looks pretty proud of himself right now. "You should work on that."

"If more people gave me reason to praise, I would do it more often and become better at it." Castiel mumbles.

"Spoken like a true dick, Cas." Dean rolls eyes and Castiel shrugs.

"Yes, well I-Cas?" Castiel looks at him curiously. "I think you missed half of my name, Winchester."

"It's called a nickname, Cas, and if you were to stop acting like such a dick all the time more people would probably give you one." Dean explains.

Castiel sits there silently for a moment, mulling over his very first nickname, "Hey…isn't Cas a girly nickname?"

"Nah, its unisex", he says, waving off the idea, "Besides, a man with the name of an angel should have a unisex nickname."

"I'm impressed you know angels have no genders."

"I'm not uneducated, Cas, I'm just not a pretentious little dick about my education." Dean points out before looking back to the book. "Now teach me what the hell this shit is."

"Well…this is photosynthesis…see how it shows carbon dioxide, energy, chlorophyll, h2o, and sugar? Those are pretty good indicators of photosynthesis. Mostly the chlorophyll." Castiel explains and in no time the two of them are working through Dean's homework, finishing it with ease.

"Damn Cas, this would be so much easier if you were the teacher!" Dean says after they finish and Castiel shrugs.

"Certain approaches work with certain students", he explains "That's why tutors exist."

Dean looks at him annoyed. "Yeah, yeah, whatever." He says, lying down on Castiel's bed. "So…you and Crowley aren't, like, ex-lovers or something…right?"

Castiel lets out a shocked gasp and grabs a pillow, smacking Dean with it. "What on earth would give you that disgusting idea Winchester?"

Dean groans, removing the pillow from his face and placing it under his head. "Well he likes to talk to me about you and seems to go out of his way to annoy you….and you know a lot about him…and they say he's gay and you're, well, I don't know what the hell you are.."

"That's a horrible accusation, Winchester. Crowley is just intent on making life difficult for me is all. He messed with Gabriel and I got him in trouble with the college for it, so now he's a little bitter." Castiel explains. "I would never, ever, be even remotely close to a man like him."

Dean looks up at him and Castiel can tell he knows that's not the whole story. "Well, as long as you never dated him. It doesn't matter to me if you are into dudes but I couldn't live with someone dumb enough to be with that guy."

"My taste is much better than that." Castiel assures him. "Although who I am with is technically none of your business, I understand the concern from it possibly being him."

Dean grins and ruffles Castiel's hair. "I should have figured a dick like you wouldn't be with an asshole like him."

Castiel frowns at the feeling of Dean's fingers in his hair. He's never been huge on physical contact. "If that was a compliment you are no better at them than I am, Winchester, and do not pet me like you do your little brother."

"Oh hell no, I suck at compliments. That was, as you would say 'merely an observation'." Dean teases, bringing his hand back down to rest under his head. "I won't 'pet' you anymore." He promises, closing his eyes and relaxing some. "You know for a dick you have some alright moments, Cas."

Castiel nods. "I suppose you do as well, Dean." He says, followed by a few minutes of silence until he realizes something. "We're done studying, get out of my bed."

A/N: Tutoring bringing them ever so slightly closer. I don't remember much about biology class, it's been over two years since I last had one...so...just...ignore that part.


	5. A completely predictable situation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas is left to tell Dean something about Sam on their not-date.

Castiel and his roommate have been getting along amazingly over the past month. Dean has even spent time with him willingly after they started their tutoring sessions. It's nice, honestly, they have learned a lot about each other including that Dean has a strange obsession with pies that borders on the level of Castiel's love of burgers. In fact as thanks for all his help Dean has invited Castiel out to a diner nearby that is pretty well known for both of those things.

Castiel would actually be lying if he said he wasn't a little excited about the idea. Surely going out somewhere with Dean should be interesting.

"Hey, Castiel, you seem pretty excited." Gabriel says, smirking at his little brother as he gathers his things from their table in the food court. "What are you in such a rush over?"

"He didn't order any lunch either." Balthazar points out and Castiel shrugs.

"I have dinner plans." He explains and both guys gasp.

"Dinner plans?" Gabriel asks and Balthazar smirks.

"Our little Cassy has a date?" He teases, receiving an unamused look from the boy.

"It isn't a date, I am going to dinner with Dean." Castiel says, getting up from the table. "I have to go now, so I will see you later."

"Have fun!" Gabriel mocks.

"Don't stay up too late you crazy kids!" Balthazar says between snickers.

"It's...never mind." Castiel sighs, deciding it's a waste of time, before walking away. He quickly returns to his room, ignoring the sounds of his brother and best friend laughing. Once back in the room he notices something out of place. Rather than Dean in the room sleeping or pretending to study, Sam is sitting there on the bed and looking at him with a grave expression. "…Can…I…help you with something?"

Sam smiles weakly at him. "I was looking for Dean, actually."

"Ah, yes, that makes sense." Castiel shrugs and sits on his own bed. "If you need anything just ask, I do not know when he's coming back."

Sam sighs. "Castiel, I'm debating telling him something rather important."

Castiel looks up at him curiously. "What would that be?"

"That…I...might be attracted to your brother." The teen admits.

"Yes, I thought so." Castiel says and Sam's left brow twitches slightly.

"D-do you think he knows?"

"He's suspicious, no doubt, but he doesn't know…"

"Should I tell him?" Sam asks, looking to Castiel truly nervous.

"It's not my place to tell you." Castiel answers, knowing that isn't what Sam wants to hear. "Dean will not think less of you for liking a man. He might, however, become a bit more protective and weary of Gabriel…" He looks at Sam curiously. "Have you told Gabriel?"

Sam shakes his head no. "No, I've actually only told you…strangely enough." He says, smiling at Castiel.

"I see…well…we can google a solution to your dilemma." The older man offers and Sam gawks at him.

"…What? Are you serious…?"

"I don't know what to do about it, you probably don't either. When I am at a loss of what to do I google it." Castiel explains.

Sam stares at him. "I honestly don't know how to respond to that."

"You could google a response."

"I'm gonna assume you are making a joke now…"

Castiel nods before looking to Sam curiously. "But honestly how do you like Gabriel? People always like him at first, or in small doses, but…whenever someone spends a long time with him they get annoyed and hate him with all those pranks." He explains. "So…I'm just curious how you have grown to like him more with the time you spend with him. It's weird."

Sam laughs a little. "Well you like him too, don't you?"

"I love my brother, but family is different. Most people always love their family." Castiel mumbles.

"But…you can't see why I like him?" Sam asks. "I mean it's the same reason you like Dean now-"

"I'm not romantically interested in your brother." Castiel quickly points out. He's pretty sure Sam already knows that, but it's important to him that there is no doubt. Judging from the look on Sam's face, however, he's pretty sure it was counterproductive.

"Yes, well, you can't deny that after spending all this time with him you have learned more about him that you like. I mean you two hated each other when you first met and now he's taking you out to dinner." Sam points out, leaning back against the wall. "It's the same with me and Gabriel, except I liked him well enough from the start…but now I know more about him…he's a really good big brother, isn't he?"

Castiel raises a brow. "Do you have a brother complex, Sam? Because Anna can give you a list of some good counselors who can help you sort that out."

Sam twitches a little. "Not cool, dude."

"No, it is a serious problem." Castiel agrees. "But if it makes you feel any better…Gabriel likes you as well."

The teen across from him perks up. "Huh? Do you mean in the-?"

"Yes, in the same way you like him." Castiel says, a slight hint of annoyance. "This isn't high school, just go tell him. Dean can handle it, too. Just tell him in the least painful way."

Sam smiles at him. "You are pretty strange, Castiel, but that was surprisingly helpful."

"Yeah, I get that a lot." Castiel mumbles. "Now go find Gabriel and take care of this matter." He says and Sam nods, thanking him again before heading to the door.

"Oh! And can you maybe tell Dean for me? I think he will take it better from you, thanks!" Sam asks, quickly leaving the room before Castiel can say anything.

"I...wha…? I did not agree to that…" Castiel sighs, less than relieved when Dean comes into the room soon after Sam's exit.

"Why was Sam in here with just you?" Dean asks, a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"He was asking me something," Castiel says, looking at him curiously, "Why?"

"…No reason," Dean shrugs before grabbing his coat, "Let's go get some food."

Castiel noticeably perks up, smiling at him a little. "Alright."

"Heh," a cocky smirk comes to Dean's face, "Dinner with me makes you that happy?" he teases and Castiel stares at him confused.

"Dinner makes me happy, yes." Castiel says. "It's not necessarily that it's with you."

Dean's smirk quickly drops. "Ah, yeah, of course. You wouldn't know the great honor it is to have dinner with me so I guess that makes sense."

"Your ego…is highly impressive, Dean." Castiel says, making the other man smirk again.

"When you're this awesome it only makes sense."

"You are strange."

Dean shrugs. "Like you're one to talk, let's just go eat." He decides, leading Castiel out to his impala. "Don't dick around in my baby."

Castiel raises a brow, staring at the car curiously. "Huh. I have never been in your car before…it's nice."

"Yeah, I know. We can take a minute for you to admire her beauty." Dean says, leaning against the car proudly.

"Right. Well, I'm done." Castiel rolls his eyes, getting into the car.

"There you go being a dick again." Dean groans, getting in as well. They head off to the diner and Dean leads them to a booth in the back.

"This place is pretty nice." Castiel admits, looking around in awe. "It's much cleaner than I expected."

Dean twitches a little. "Dick. I go to nice places."

"I see that. My apologies." Castiel admits before the waitress comes up.

"Good evening boys." The woman says, smiling at the two of them. "What can I get you this evening?"

"I would like a hamburger and some fries." Dean says and Castiel nods.

"Yes me too."

"Excellent order." She looks to Castiel and leans down towards him to pour water. "If you need anything let me know."

"Yes, thank you." Castiel mumbles, unfazed by the woman's glances before she leaves.

"Cas, are you stupid? She was hitting on you!" Dean points out.

"Oh? I thought she was pouring me some water." Castiel says, shrugging. "Does that count as flirtation now?"

"Th-what? Who…who says it like that? Jesus Christ Cas you are weird as fuck." Dean groans.

"Do not take the lord's name in vein, Dean."

"Oh, right, wouldn't want to upset the angel."

Castiel sighs. "Yes, that's why. I am Castiel, an angel of the lord, who is going to college for funeral services because that makes perfect sense."

"An angel who deals with heaven, handling those on the way to heaven, makes perfect sense." Dean points out and Castiel falters for a moment.

"Huh. Well, that aside, I assure you I am no angel. Simply because I save you more than I would like to doesn't make me one. It makes me a more responsible person than you." Castiel says.

"You're a dick."

"As are you," Castiel points out before looking at the man across from him, "Dean…do you like me?"

Dean almost chokes on his drink, spitting and sputtering for a moment before looking at the man across from him. "Wh-what the fuck? I...I...what?"

"Friends go out to dinner together, correct? So we are friends?" Castiel asks, pointedly ignoring the blush now on Dean's face.

""Well…yeah…why?"

"As friends…you would never…I don't know…hurt my brother if he angered you, correct?"

Dean stares at him annoyed. "What the hell did Gabriel do?"

"Nothing, I simply know he gets on your nerves." Castiel lies.

"Uhuh…what the hell did your brother do?" Dean asks, unconvinced.

"Here's your food!" The waitress says, coming up and setting the food down before looking to Castiel. "Want anyth-?"

"Not right now. You can flirt with Cas and have him not understand another time." Dean says annoyed. "Please go."

"Um…right…then…" The waitress mumbles before leaving.

"Dean that was unnecessarily rude."

"What the hell did Gabriel do?" Dean asks again.

"Nothing yet, but in time…" Castiel looks out the window to avoid Dean's harsh stare, "Probably your brother."

"WHAT!?"

A/N: Cas is the master of breaking bad news to people.


	6. Making peace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas helps Dean accept Sam's feelings for another man, and as most college students do, they celebrate with drinking

Dean stares down a still relatively calm Castiel as they leave the diner. "So are you going to tell me more about my brother getting fucked by yours?"

"Now Dean, you do not know which one will be on the top, assumptions are offensive."

"I swear to fucking god, Cas-"

"Your brother likes mine. The feelings are reciprocated. When my brother likes someone mutually it always ends in sex," Castiel says before Dean grabs his arm from behind and slams him against a nearby wall, "Dean, we are in public. You can get in trouble for this."

"I don't fucking care!" Dean hisses, making sure Castiel is pressed against the wall, "My brother is gonna get fucked and ditched by yours! That is not okay, Castiel!"

Castiel stares at him. "Oh. Oh. You believe Gabriel is a playboy." He brings his hands up and gets out of Dean's grip, "Dean, my brother has not had many lovers and when they do not work out it isn't him who leaves them."

"I don't give a shit. I don't want Sam with him." Dean grumbles.

"He is his own person, Dean. If he wants to be with my brother he will be with my brother, you cannot stop him. Just as I cannot stop him if he end up breaking my brother's heart. Even if we are both apprehensive to the idea, we cannot make their choices for them." Castiel points out, watching a strange realization come to Dean's face.

"You don't want them together either?"

"I like Sam, very much. However, it would be best if brother stopped dating. This way he will stop hurting." Castiel reasons. There's a moment of complete silence between them as other people pass by, a moment that is making Castiel increasingly uncomfortable. It's finally broken though when Dean begins to laugh.

"What? What kind of stupid logic is that?" Dean asks, making Castiel frown a little.

"You are not helping Dean. It is not 'stupid logic' either, it makes perfect sense." Castiel says and Dean wraps an arm around the man's shoulders.

"Yeah, if you're an idiot." The Winchester teases, earning a harsh look from Castiel. "Okay, okay, you have obviously never dated before, right?"

"That is correct."

"Then you don't understand. Your brother will get into relationships and have his heart broken a lot in life, but when it's still good…it's great. Don't you want your brother to experience the great part?" Dean asks and Castiel raises a brow.

"The same could be asked of you." He counters, making Dean shrink away.

"Yeah, well, I..."

"Do not be a hypocrite Dean. Hypocrites are very disliked."

Dean sighs. "Well, you aren't accepting it either…"

"I am accepting of it regardless of my own feelings, Dean. It is called being a grown up." Castiel points out.

"Fine, fine, I won't…I'll accept it. I'll be a grown up about it. Happy now?" Dean huffs and Castiel shrugs.

"I do not particularly care either way, but I am sure Sam will be happy."

"Dick."

"Do not objectify me." Castiel says and Dean stares at him in shock.

"Did you…try to make a joke just now?" He asks, now grinning.

"From the look on your face I would say I succeeded." Castiel points out.

"Haha! Oh man Cas," Dean says, smacking him on the back, "I think I just might like you."

"Well aren't you so kind?" Castiel mumbles.

"I'm about to get kinder. You're going to have the joy of going to the bar with me on your twenty-first birthday."

"Strange how you say 'joy' and all I can hear is 'aggravation'."

Dean rolls his eyes. "You just don't know how to have fun. Don't be a dick."

As promised, a few days later Dean invites Castiel and Sam to the bar, reluctantly allowing Gabriel to come as well. Sam talked to Dean when he returned from dinner with Castiel that night and luckily the teens older brother has taken it pretty well. He is civil to the new couple and saves all his complaints for when he is alone with Castiel, although honestly that isn't very wise since Gabriel is his brother. A fact he's fairly certain Dean purposefully forgets.

Yes, the two have bonded even more now that their brothers are dating, which Castiel can confidently say is a bad idea. Already Dean is discussing the idea of taking Castiel to a den of iniquity. A place he can honestly say he has no interest in. People with daddy issues aren't his cup of tea. This includes Dean, for the record. The man who, on a perfectly nice weekend night, has decided to drag Castiel off with literal force to a bar.

"Dean, this is unnecessary." Castiel says, his voiced drowned out as soon as Dean opens the door to the bar. Its name is Roadhouse and the owner is apparently a family friend to the Winchesters. "Does the music need to be so loud?" He mumbles to himself, more than confident that Dean couldn't hear a word of it.

"Yeah, this place is pretty great!" Dean says, giving Castiel's belief affirmation. "Ellen doesn't usually allow the music to be this loud she must be in the back right now." He points out, dragging Castiel further inside and through the crowds of drunken men and women until they find the seat Sam and Gabriel are already at.

"Sam you are underage." Castiel tells the teen, who laughs.

"I know, I know. Ellen lets me in anyways under the stipulation that I don’t drink alcohol." Sam explains and Dean nods.

"And when Ellen makes a rule you damn well better stick to it." He adds, ushering Castiel to the inside of a booth the two will be sharing. The music noticeably quiets less than a second later, and not much longer after that a woman is at their booth staring down both Castiel and his brother. Luckily, Gabriel is getting the more threatening look. There are many perks to not dating a Winchester. "Hey there Ellen. Come to wait on us?"

"Don't be a smartass Dean, I don't want to have to kick your ass in front of the new friend." Ellen says, looking to Castiel, "I take it you're Castiel, right?"

Castiel looks at her surprised. "Yes…that is correct."

Ellen nods and gestures to Gabriel, her eyes still locked with Castiel's. "And that one is your brother, Gabriel."

"Yes."

"Who wants in little Sammy's pants."

"It's safe to assume that is a part of his overall plan." Castiel agrees and Ellen looks at him curiously for a moment before laughing.

"You've got yourself a strange on there, Dean!"

Dean simply smirks at her and rests his chin in his hand. "Yes, well the strange one has turned twenty-one today and I have made it my personal mission tonight to get his awkward ass drunk."

"Don't count on it." Castiel mumbles from his little corner, now ignored by them as Ellen and the Winchester brothers' converse amongst themselves.

"So! Gabriel!" Ellen finally says, cutting off something Sam was about to say. "Just where are you from, kid?"

Gabriel smiles in amusement at being called a 'kid' for the first time in what Castiel is fairly certain to be seven years. "Well, miss, I'm from a catholic orphanage nearby. Not exactly 'born' there, but raised there with my awkward little Cassy-"

"Don't call me that"

"-Until just recently when I decided to come here, of course."

Ellen stares him down. "How old are you?"

"Twenty-four." Gabriel answers with ease, seemingly immune to the woman's terrifying expressions.

"And how long do you plan on being with Sammy here?"

"Ellen!" Sam loudly whispers, looking between the two mortified. "W-we just-! I mean-! You can't ask someone about that so fast!"

"Until he gets tired of me and decides to leave." Gabriel answers, ignoring his new boyfriend's awkward whispers.

Ellen smirks at him, obviously liking his answer. "Good job. I suppose you can stick around. Who knows? Maybe I'll even put in a good word to John."

"Well I would certainly never say to a little positive publicity in front of the dad." Gabriel grins and Ellen just shakes her head laughing as she walks away. "Alrighty! The second boss is down, so time to focus on little Cassy here getting drunk!"

"Your collective obsession with seeing me drunk is unnerving." Castiel says, looking to Sam. "If it wasn't for Sam being here and having to be sober I would probably have left by now."

"Nah, come on! We won't make you do anything stupid!" Gabriel assures him in a highly ingenuous way.

"That's right, we just want you to let loose a little!" Dean says, a curiosity shining in his eyes that Castiel is fairly certain will bite him in the ass.

"Yes…well…I suppose it's time to start sampling." Castiel sighs in defeat, watching as his brother and roommate begin fighting over what he should start with; beer or wine?


	7. Not of import

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drunks do stupid things

Castiel stares down at the wide selection of alcohol in front of him. "…Dean…I believe this qualifies as 'over doing it'." He points out, looking to the excited man.

"Nope, not at all. Drink them." Dean orders and Castiel looks to the men across from them desperately. There's nothing he wants to sample here, no alcoholic beverage that interests him in any way honestly.

"I do not see the point of this, Dean. Inebriation does nothing for you." Castiel says, eyeing the drinks. "Beer in particular."

Dean rolls his eyes and pops open the beer bottle, turning to Castiel and shoving it in his face. "Drink. All of it."

Blue eyes narrow in annoyance, "You are being unreasonably pushy tonight," he observes, leaning forward towards the man with the beer now in his hand, "It is my birthday, should we not be doing what I want?"

"You want this." Dean assures him.

"Why do you want him drunk so badly?" Sam asks and Gabriel smirks beside him.

"Perhaps he's hoping my baby brother will get friendly after a few drinks?" The man teases, his smirk widening as he notices the distinct red color spreading across Dean's cheeks, "Oh," he mumbles, sitting up more in his seat, "Tonight should be fun Sammy."

Sammy looks to him curiously as Gabriel's arm wraps around his shoulders, "I suppose…"

Castiel stares at Gabriel before turning his scrupulous gaze to Dean, "This is strangely suspicious," he looks to Sam who smiles at him apologetically and decides to simply give in, taking a large swig of beer before choking on it's disgusting taste. As he chokes down the rest of the swallow with a pained look he can hear Dean and Gabriel roar with laughter. "No, no, no I'm not drinking this."

"It takes some getting used to." Dean agrees before taking the beer from Castiel and taking a drink. "Don't worry, I'll finish what you don't want."

"I feel you will be drunk before I will." Castiel mumbles, watching Dean drink the bottle with ease.

"I better not." Dean groans, looking to him. "Tonight's about you getting drunk."

As Castiel guessed, a few hours later they have gone through the line of drinks and although he's had a fair share it is Dean who gets drunk. "Dean, your face is flushed, you should stop drinking."

"Fine, I'll stop, but you need to get drunk." Dean says, looking at him annoyed.

"I cannot help if I have a high tolerance." Castiel mumbles, joining Dean in drinking more until both of them finally get tipsy.

"Cas, Cas I think you're drunk." Dean says, watching the man catch water in his straw and then shoot it back into his cup.

"No. That is preposterous. I cannot get drunk." Castiel argues, looking over at Dean, "You simply want me drunk, which is highly disconcerting."

Dean rolls his eyes, looking to Gabriel. "Even drunk your brother uses his fancy big boy words."

Gabriel laughs a little. "What can I say? Cassy is a fancy big boy."

Castiel rolls his eyes. "I am a sophisticated gentleman, Gabriel. Please do not dumb it down for the Neanderthal next to me."

"Son of a bitch!" Dean hisses, glaring at Castiel, "I thought we were over that bullshit!"

"We are never over the truth," Castiel says, looking at Dean with a blank look, "Neanderthal."

Gabriel smirks at Sam, "I believe this has officially become a double date."

Sam laughs a little. "Are you trying to say that is Castiel's way of flirting?"

"Oh definitely."

Castiel hears his brother, and while he's annoying he might not be completely wrong. Since drinking all of his alcohol he has admittedly felt a strange need to get a raise out of Dean, but that's how school children act when they have crushes, not him. "Dean." He calls, getting the man's attention.

"Yes?" Dean asks, calming down from Castiel's cruel words with a simple call of his name. Sometimes the man reminds Castiel of a puppy, not that he will admit that to his face though.

"You're like my own little puppy." Castiel says, surprising himself as much as the man beside him.

"Pffft! Oh my god, Cassy you are just the best drunk!" Gabriel laughs as Sam covers his mouth to hide a smirk.

"…Your own puppy? Cas…you know..." Dean says, leaning in towards him with a smirk, "I won't take your bone."

Castiel blinks, staring at him curiously. "I do not carry body pieces with me, Dean. Do not be gross."

A large grin comes to Dean's face and he bursts out laughing, his face falling into Castiel's shoulder. "Jesus Christ, Cas! You're so stupid!"

"Hey, Dean, remember that I am not making out with your brother so please reward me the same courtesy." Gabriel teases.

"I'm not going to make out with your stupid brother," Dean groans, sitting up and moving away from the confused Castiel beside him.

"Huh? When did making out include the shoulder?" Castiel asks and Gabriel rolls his eyes.

"My god Cassy, please stop talking." Gabriel sighs, "It keeps reminding me I have failed you as a big brother."

"Sammy is innocent." Dean states, looking at Gabriel, "And I find that an accomplishment."

The man smirks. "I believe 'is' would be the wrong tense in that sentence."

"Huh?" Dean asks.

"He means he has fornicated with your brother." Castiel says dully, now chewing on the end of his straw in boredom, "Can we go back now? All of this relationship talk is boring me."

"Yeah, let's go home." Sam agrees, standing up and going to pay their tab before returning. "Come on you guys."

Dean stands with ease, walking towards the door before stopping at the entrance to watch Sam helping Castiel out of the booth. "Heh, you're such a newbie."

"It is called inexperienced, Dean. Not all of us can take up drinking as a sport." Castiel says as he leans on Sam.

"Now, now, flirt when we return to the dorms you two." Gabriel teases, making sure to wave goodbye to Ellen before helping them out to the car. Thankfully they live close to the bar and Gabriel and Sam get them to their dorm in no time. "Alright you two, behave and go to sleep."

"Yes, that sounds like an amazing idea." Castiel mumbles, slowly walking towards his bed.

"Yeah, yeah, goodnight you two." Dean says before shooting Gabriel a threatening look, "Don't do anything to my brother."

Gabriel laughs and grabs the door, slowly shutting it as he whispers, "Too late."

Dean huffs, looking to Castiel offended, "You're asshole brother has deflowered mine!"

"If it makes you feel any better…I'm fairly certain your brother was taking the role of, what they refer to as 'the pitcher'." Castiel says, changing into his pajamas, "And Gabriel would not do it if Sam didn't ask."

Dean gawks at Castiel, obviously unsure of how to respond. After a few seconds of stuttering and stumbling over words he finally comes up with something. "You're fucking right my brother is the man!"

Castiel looks at him confused. "I'm fairly sure I said 'pitcher' and in case you didn't notice they are both men. Switching positions is common in those situations also."

"I really don't want to hear this." Dean groans, staggering over behind Castiel to change for himself, "I mean I can accept them kissing…that's not a big deal…but sex…and the idea of my brother 'taking it' is fucking unsettling."

"Perhaps you can send in a request for him to only give." Castiel mocks, earning an elbow in his back.

"That's not funny."

"I think it was."

Dean sighs, turning to Castiel who turns as well, "Can we stop talking about this?"

"Of course. I get no real joy out of discussing my brother's sex life either." Castiel says, "Although you being uncomfortable with it is fairly amusing."

Dean laughs a little and nods. "Yeah, yeah, you little dick," He says before realizing just how close Castiel is standing in front of him. "Hey, dude, what are you doing? We've talked about personal space, right?"

"Yes, but I needed to get closer," Castiel says, tilting his head slightly as he examines Dean's face, "Now keep quiet so I can count."

"Cou-?" Dean twitches, "Damnit Cas are you counting my freckles? Don't be so fucking weird!" He groans.

"You made me lose count." Castiel pouts, "Besides, for your complaints you aren't moving."

Dean falls silent, the guy has a point. Watching Castiel's eyes wander all over his face, Dean's own gaze lowers to his lips mouthing the number he's on. Is it normal for a guy's lips to look so soft? Whoa, no, he didn't think that about a guy's lips.

"You have a lot of them, Dean." Castiel observes, looking up at the man who is currently having an internal crisis. "As a man who hates religion I'm assuming you do not know this, but they say each freckle is a kiss from an angel." He explains with an almost amused look in his eyes, "It appears even angels cannot resist the great Dean Winchester."

Dean swallows hard, averting his gaze. "Well of course they can't." He grins awkwardly at Castiel. "Not even my guardian angel right here."

"No, I can resist." Castiel says before reaching out and poking a freckle on his cheek, "Besides, the spot I would go for has one already."

Dean feels something in him snap as the warm finger presses against his cheek with a weak but definite touch. Before he can think about what he's doing he leans forward and closes the alarmingly small distance between them. It's a small kiss, probably the most innocent one he has had since he was in grade school, but it feels incredible. As he feels the pressure of a finger on his face change to the caress of a full hand, however, he pulls away. "SHIT!" He hisses, getting under the covers of his bed and leaving a highly confused Castiel standing on the floor.

Castiel stares at nothing for a minute, processing what just happened. Or at least trying. However, this late at night and with his mind in its current state such thoughts are going literally nowhere. Only one word is in his mind and it soon escapes his lips. "Huh." He mumbles before turning and getting into his own bed. All that talk about homosexual relationships probably just confused Dean and threw him off. A small kiss like that between friends can be shrugged off anyways.

Even if it did feel alarmingly nice.


	8. A change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean struggles with his attraction to Cas

A week after kissing his roommate, Dean heads to the bar alone deciding he seriously needs to get laid if he's hard up enough to kiss Castiel. He goes in and is immediately met with by Ellen's daughter Jo. "So your mom is making you work tonight, huh?" Dean teases and Jo rolls her eyes.

"Didn't bring your boyfriend?" She taunts, making Dean tense up.

"Wh-what are you-?"

"Mom said you were obsessed with getting some guy drunk last weekend." Jo explains, smirking at him. "Trying to get into men's pants now?"

"Not funny." Dean groans and Jo's eyes widen.

"Jesus Christ, you did something to him didn't you?" She asks in awe, "Dude you need to get laid."

"I know that's why I'm here." He says before walking past a still bewildered Jo. Looking around he spots a woman who seems his type; hot. With a confident smile on his face he goes over to her table. "Hey there, mind if I buy you a drink?"

The brunette across from him grins, leaning forward. "I would love a drink." She says and Dean takes her order, buying her another cosmopolitan. The two sit and talk for a while, Dean telling her about his major in engineering and her telling him all about her art major. She's beautiful, obviously interested, and a college student with her own apartment. It's the perfect situation so when she reaches out and takes his hand, asking him to walk home with her, he surprises even himself with his own reluctance. She's perfect but for some reason the way she talks is turning him off. Doesn't she know any big words? Perhaps Castiel should teach her for him.

Shit, he thought about Castiel again. Who thinks about their roommate during a date?

"Dean? Aren't you gonna walk me home?" She asks, the words slurring as they fall out of her pink lips. Her mouth remains slightly parted, like Castiel's when he's thinking something over. Perhaps kissing her would feel as good as kissing his roommate, yet he can't bring himself to try.

"…I...yeah sure I will walk you home." Dean says, getting up and helping her out of the booth. As she comes up she moves in to kiss him, a move he quickly avoids. Her apartment is close by and when they arrive she tries again, only to yet again be dodged.

"Was I wrong about you wanting to have sex tonight?" She asks, getting annoyed. "Cause I've never seen such a terrified look on a man's face when I lean in for a kiss."

"Yeah, no, I don't know." Dean groans, murmuring a curse on Castiel under his breath.

"Hm? Cas? Who is that?" She asks, getting angry. "Is she your girlfriend? Are you trying to fucking cheat on some chick with me? I don't waste my time with cheating men!"

"Whoa! Whoa! We're not dating!" Dean exclaims. "And Cas isn't the name of a-!" He stops himself, deciding he really doesn't want to clear that fact up. "I'm not with Cas."

"Well obviously you want to be! This whole evening you haven't been focused on me and you wouldn't kiss me! I won't be a replacement either, Dean!" She yells, leaving him to storm up to her apartment.

"God damnit Cas!" Dean hisses, going back to the bar and having Jo drive him home in his impala before paying for her taxi back. Once inside he sees Castiel sitting on his bed with Samandriel, books surrounding them. He looks at Samandriel, watching the boy admire a clueless Castiel as he explains something. It's annoying. This kid's fascination with the stupid cock block will never make sense to Dean. "You nerds need to get out."

"He struck out." Castiel explains and Samandriel nods.

"I see. That's awful."

"Go back to your dorm, Samandriel!" Dean groans.

"I suppose…" Samandriel looks to Castiel. "Would you like to return with me?" He asks, smiling at him.

"Yes. I have no interest in spending time with an unsatisfied Dean." Castiel decides, getting up and helping Samandriel gather the books.

"No way, you're staying here. It's all your fault I couldn't do it anyways!" Dean blurts out, surprising both boys on the other side of the room.

"…I...see…" Castiel mumbles and Samandriel looks at them confused.

"I don't get it, what did you do?" He asks, receiving a gentle pat on the back.

"Nothing, Samandriel, we will study more tomorrow." Castiel promises, ushering Samandriel out the door before closing it.

"I see you have no problems because of last weekend." Dean huffs and Castiel shrugs.

"I didn't drink enough for a hangover and even if I had it has been a week already."

"You know that's not what I'm talking about."

Castiel frowns. "I don't see why I should be bothered. I'm not the one who kissed his roommate."

"No, but you kissed back." Dean reminds him and Castiel shrugs.

"It felt nice."

"You…you can't really mean that." Dean says and Castiel sighs.

"Why are you so surprised? Again must I remind you that you kissed me?

"I'm not gay, Cas!"

Castiel looks at him confused. "I never said you were." He says, walking up to Dean. "You can like both men and women."

"But I don't like men! I only like you!" Dean blurts out, surprising Castiel and making him back up a little.

"I see…I suspected as much." Castiel admits, "And I would be lying if I said I did not like you as well."

"Wait…whoa, this is…this is too much." Dean says, backing away as well. "I can't…I can't just go from women to a guy. You're not even a girly guy. I mean your lips are sort of pretty like a woman's, but that's it! The rest of you is completely dude and that is just weird."

"My apologies on the gender." Castiel mumbles.

"Maybe we should just ignore it…" Dean decides and Castiel shrugs.

"That is what I was trying to do." Castiel says, "You were the one who brought it up."

"Would you stop pointing out everything I'm doing wrong?" Dean yells and Castiel looks him straight in the eyes.

"I never said those things were wrong." He points out, "I understand then. Yes, let us forget it ever happened." Castiel agrees, turning away from Dean and getting into bed with a textbook.

"Wha-? You…you're just gonna agree to forget it like that? I thought you liked me."

"I do. On occasion."

"Th-then put up some kind of fight!" Dean yells, making Castiel get up. To his surprise the smaller man goes to Dean, grabbing his shirt collar and slamming him into the wall.

"You're pissing me off Dean. I'm not here to fight for you, understand?" He says, letting Dean go and leaving the room. "I'll be at Balthazar's room, where I can actually get things done."

 

A/N: It's short. I'm sorry. I don't know how these situations work I don't know why I did this omgsostupidwhatthehell.


	9. Acceptance?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean meets Cas halfway...ish. A quarter-way maybe.

Castiel lounges on Balthazar's bed as the man sits back in his computer chair. "You don't have a roommate, right?"

Balthazar laughs a little before looking to Castiel seriously. "No. I don't intend on getting one either."

"I believe this right here would categorize you as a disappointing friend."

"You mean a shitty friend, and I happen to be a shitty friend who can bring any woman to his room for a good time without explaining it to anyone."

"A good turnout in sex doesn't excuse your shameful friend behavior." Castiel points out, rolling over on the bed.

"Well perhaps you would sing a different tune if you were one of those enjoying my sexual escapades."

"If you are hinting at a threesome, allow me to not leave any gray area in my complete and utter refusal." Castiel mumbles.

"I was offering a woman for sex, I have no intention of being a part of it." Balthazar groans. "But of course I should have known you only want a certain idiot who shares your room and denies his obvious love for you in every possible way."

"He is a waste of time." Castiel decides, nodding to himself.

"That's the spirit!" Balthazar says, pushing his chair closer to the bed and peeking at Castiel, "What do you even like about Dean?"

"That's an excellent question." Castiel mumbles, "One I could not truly answer."

"Can't think of anything you like?" Balthazar asks and Castiel shrugs.

"I cannot think of anything I don't." He admits, "But I am not the problem. Dean is the one who needs to sort things out."

"Hmm…how is he supposed to do that when the person who can help is hiding out in my love den?"

"For the last time that is a horrible name for your dorm, stop trying to make it happen." Castiel groans and Balthazar laughs.

"A man can try. And speaking of trying….get off your ass and go talk to Dean. This time try not to smash him into a wall." Balthazar says, reaching over the bed with his leg to poke Castiel's knee with his foot. "Go. Now."

"Do not touch me with your disgusting feet." Castiel sighs, getting up in defeat, "Fine, fine I am going."

Balthazar flashes him a grin as he watches Castiel leave. "Such stupid boys." He shakes his head before pulling out his phone, "Time for the love den to open for business."

"It's still lame." Castiel says from the other side of the door.

"No lamer than you for not going to see Dean right now!" Balthazar calls before he hears footsteps leaving. "About damn time." He says to himself before someone knocks on his door. Loudly. Far too loud for this late at night. "Oh come on." Getting up, he opens the door to see Dean standing there.

"Where's Cas?"

"The nerd in the dirty trench coat that's in love with you? He's on his way to your room…how did you not notice?" Balthazar asks and Dean frowns, rubbing the back of his head awkwardly.

"I was with Charlie, drinking."

"Well that's wonderful. Alcohol will certainly help you two, now go away." He says, slamming the door in Dean's face.

"Son of a bitch." Dean groans from the other side of the door before heading to his own dorm room.

"Welcome back Dean." Castiel says, sitting on his bed.

"You left first." Dean points out quickly before joining him on the bed.

"It was your fault." Castiel mumbles before the two fall silent. They sit on the bed, Castiel perfectly still as Dean fidgets beside him, trying desperately to figure out what to say.

"God damn it." Dean groans, grabbing Castiel's shoulder and turning the man towards him. "I like you!"

"I know."

"W-well… I was thinking…or actually Charlie suggested…we…" The older man falls silent, his grip loosening.

"Date?" Castiel offers and Dean frowns.

"I don't know…dates involve holding hands and kissing…I'm not sure if I can do that with a guy," He mumbles, "It just seems weird."

"I am not a fan of PDA, Dean; no date with me will involve things like holding hands or kissing." Castiel says, "Not if others are around."

"I'm also not sure about sex with another guy…I don't think I would be able to get it up." Dean admits and Castiel raises a brow.

"How much alcohol have you consumed?"

"I was with Charlie." He says, as if that answers everything. Which anyone who knows Dean and Charlie would know that it kind of does.

"Oh. That much, huh?" Castiel mumbles, "We should have this talk when you are sober."

"No! I'm well aware of what I'm doing. I'm not that drunk." Dean assures him, "This is important, Cas, I want to talk now before you run off again."

"Alright." Castiel says, leaning a little toward Dean to give him his full attention, "What do you have in mind?"

"Well…I thought we could try going on a date. If by the end of the night one of us isn't happy with the date then…then I'll find a new dorm room. It's not fair for you to leave when I'm the one causing problems." Dean mumbles and Castiel nods.

"That's true."

"You know…you don't have to agree so quickly, dick."

"I am fairly sure you are the dick in this situation, Dean." Castiel reminds him.

"You rubbing that in is a dick move, Cas."

"You're right, I am sorry."

Dean leans forward, "Cas…could we kiss…?"

Castiel looks at him a little surprised. "Um…I've learned through experience that kissing you while you are drunk does not usually end well for me."

"Just once." Dean pleads, pouting, "I missed you."

"You are definitely inebriated. Go to your bed this instant." Castiel orders and Dean laughs.

"But I'm in your bed, there's no need to go to my bed." He points out, lying down.

"No." Castiel says, using his foot to push Dean off the bed and onto the floor. "You are on the floor. I suggest getting to your bed before you get a chill down there."

"Ugh, 'a chill', he says…." Dean groans, standing up, "That's too British…you're spending too much time with Balthazar."

"Balthazar is French and if you were to ever insinuate he was British to his face I am fairly certain you would not live long enough to see our 'date', so try to remember this fact when you sober up." Castiel says, watching Dean crawl into his own bed.

"Good night, Cas."

"Good night, Dean."

 

A/N: No kissing until you're sober from now on Dean!


	10. The first date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cas go on a relatively awkward first date.

Dean paces Charlie's dorm room nervously, rambling about how he shouldn't have agreed to a date. "Now there's going to be tension and now he's going to leave me because it will be weird. He's going to try to kiss me and I'm going to move away and it's going to be weird and then-!"

"Whoa, whoa, Dean you need to calm down!" Charlie says, raising her hands in exasperation, "You haven't gone on the date yet, you have pushed your desire to kiss him way more than he has even tried to bring up kissing you; seriously you can't get lower than zero so get your head out of your ass. Castiel isn't gonna kiss you unless you kiss him first."

"Well, it's going to be a date. He might-"

"He won't." Charlie affirms.

"You're such a-" Dean starts before a knock comes to the door, making them both go silent.

Charlie opens it to see Castiel standing on the other side looking confused. "Well, hello there Castiel! What brings you here?"

"You told me to come." Castiel says, looking at her confused.

"So I did! You listen well! Anyways, you take this…" Charlie orders, grabbing Dean and shoving him at Castiel. "And go somewhere because it is driving me insane."

Castiel looks from Dean to Charlie confused. "Umm…I suppose…I can take him…but do not assume I will always take him off of your hands when he is annoying you."

"Hey, do I even get a say in this?" Dean asks annoyed, receiving a look from the other two.

"Shut up Dean." Charlie says and Castiel nods.

"Stay out of this Dean."

"Well you two should be heading off." Charlie orders, pushing them out the door. "Go get something to eat or…well…I don't really care, just go somewhere."

"Charlie is a pushy woman." Castiel says as they head off.

"She has her moments." Dean sighs, "She really is like the little sister I never wanted."

"I have a similar situation with my own red head." Castiel admits, earning a look from Dean, "Anna from my major…as the sister I never wanted."

"Oh yeah, Anna. She's pretty hot." Dean says absentmindedly, before remembering who the hell he is talking to and looks to Castiel.

The man has no real reaction, just shrugs and agrees with him. "So, what should we do?" Castiel asks and Dean shrugs.

"Well…there's a car show I wanted to go to." He muses, "But I'm sure you don't have interest in that."

"I enjoy cars, Dean." Castiel says, "I simply do not treat mine like a woman and call it baby as you do with the impala."

Dean huffs, "I don't treat it like a woman…"

"You really do, though. It is alright though, if my biggest competition is a car I am fairly certain I can win." Castiel says with confidence and Dean laughs a little.

"That's probably the stupidest thing I have ever heard come out of your mouth, Cas."

"I believe that, unlike you I do not say foolish things on a daily basis."

Dean rolls his eyes and steers them towards his car. "Well, let's get this date on a roll."

The two of them arrive at the car show quickly enough and Dean instantly runs off to the muscle cars while Castiel looks at the older models from as far back as the 1800s. It's incredible that someone can keep it in such fair condition after so long.

"Hey there, like what you see?" A woman calls and Castiel looks over to see the owner of a white 1910 'Stanley Steamer'.

"I do. It is beautiful." Castiel says and the woman nods.

"It was my great grandfather's, I call it my angel." She smiles at Castiel, "My name is Daphne Allen."

"I am Castiel Novak." He says, shaking the woman's hand.

"So…are you here with anyone?" Daphne asks and Castiel nods.

"Yes, I am on a date...I think?" He mumbles and Daphne laughs a little.

"You don't know? Sounds difficult."

"It is."

Daphne smiles at him apologetically. "Well, if I was on a date with you, I would never leave your side."

Castiel smiles back and goes to say something when a hand comes from behind and grabs his. "Hu-?" Before he can finish so much as a sound Dean crashes their lips together. Electricity surges through both of them and Dean pulls him closer to deepen the kiss, his hands roaming over Castiel's chest.

"Um…I really do not want to ruin this seemingly very important moment in your…relationship…? But…you are kind of being gawked at by literally everyone here." Daphne says, making Dean jump back.

"Shit." He mumbles, seeing all the eyes on them.

"You should have expected that, Dean, we are right in the middle of the display area." Castiel points out, watching Dean's cheeks turn a slight red.

"Well…yeah…but…you shouldn't have wondered off!"

"You wondered off as well."

Dean grumbles something under his breath before tugging on Castiel's hand he is still holding, dragging him off to the impala. "Let's go get something to eat."

"We are not eating here now?"

"No fucking way."

Castiel allows himself to be lead into the impala before Dean drives them far away. "You know…it was not that embarrassing."

"Yes it was."

"You do not kiss your other dates in public?"

Dean's cheeks go a darker red. "Not…like that."

An almost smug smile comes to Castiel's face as he leans back in his seat and looks out the window. "I see."

"Don't make that expression, you didn't win anything." Dean grumbles and Castiel looks over to him.

"Yes I did. My first sober-Dean kiss, in public, deeper than any public kiss you have had before. That is a fairly decent win in my opinion." Castiel points out as Dean pulls into a restaurant parking lot. "We're going to a nice restaurant?"

"It's the farthest food place from the car show." Dean explains, getting out of the car.

"Wow, you are truly embarrassed aren't you?" Castiel asks, amused. "It was just a kiss."

"No one should kiss like that in public. We're not hormonal teenagers." Dean grumbles.

"Hm…that is true, but can't hormonal college students be just as bad?"

"We are in our twenties, Castiel, we are past the age that can be written off as 'just hormonal'."

Castiel shrugs. "Alright, we will not return."

"Good."

"We could go to a movie."

Dean nods before looking at Castiel. "Or…after dinner we can rent some movies to watch at the dorm."

"Fair enough." The brunette says.

They go inside the small restaurant and have a fairly nice dinner, so long as you don't count the fact Dean's steak is undercooked, which they didn't. At least not until they got back to the dorms and Dean was in mind numbing pain. Castiel watches sympathetically as Dean lies on his bed, nauseous and dizzy.

"Son of a bitch…" Dean groans, burying his face in his pillow to hide his embarrassment.

"This has been quite the date." Castiel mumbles, earning a louder, more annoyed, groan from Dean on the other side of the room. "I'm sorry."

Dean turns to look at him curiously, "Why are you sorry?"

Castiel looks down to the floor, fidgeting a little. "This isn't your first date, right?" He asks and Dean slowly nods, feeling somehow guilty for his experiences, "And none of them have gone this bad, correct?"

Dean's guilt now shows on his face because yeah, in all the dates he has had, none of them have had him getting jealous or mauling his date in front of a bunch of people and he has never gotten food poison.

"Just by that look on your face I can tell this has been your worst first date." Castiel mumbles, "It must be my fault."

Ignoring the ridiculous pain and nausea, Dean crawls out of bed and unceremoniously plops down next to Castiel. "You know why all of this happened?"

"Because I made you jealous. I am sorry, it was not my intention to."

Dean sighs, fighting the urge to hunch over and give up for the night. "It's because I've never been jealous of someone I went on a date with before. T-take that fact how you like, but if I had been in the past I would know how to deal with it better, rather than acting like a possessive teenage boy." He explains before curling up and lying back on Castiel's bed. "So stop blaming yourself, idiot."

Castiel smiles, almost to the point of a grin, as he looks down at Dean. "Is that really why?"

"It is." He assures him, "Now let me go to bed."

"Are you sure you don't want to go to the bathroom?" Castiel asks, receiving a glare from Dean.

"I'm sure. Now shut up and lie down with me, since it's your fault I'm sick." He teases, yanking Castiel down onto the mattress.

"Well, I suppose I can lie down beside you for the night…but if you puke on me I will never share my bed with you again." Castiel assures him, tucking the exhausted man in.

Dean laughs a little, a tired sort of laugh, "I'm sorry I make everything so complicated…it's just weird because you are such a guy."

Castiel looks at him amused. "I think I like you when you are sick."

"I like you almost all the time." Dean says, pulling him into a kiss that Castiel quickly pushes away from.

"You're nauseous, Dean. We aren't going to kiss when there is a possibility that you will vomit." Bringing a hand out Castiel covers Dean's eyes with his hand, "You need to sleep, Dean, you are unwell."

Dean's lips turn up into an amused smirk. "I would never dream of disobeying a dick like you."

"Fair enough."

 

A/N:I couldn't think of who to have flirt with Cas, so I went to the SPN wiki and saw Daphne, Emmanuel's wife and I was like 'GOOD ENOUGH FOR ME'. 


	11. Cue the friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean's totally into his boyfriend

Dean yawns and wakes up, looking beside him to see Castiel sound asleep. He feels a little nervous but fights the urge to run. "Morning Cas." His voice is quiet, making sure not to talk too loudly to wake him up.

"Morning." Castiel mumbles, opening his eyes to look at the man beside him. "Feeling better?"

Dean grins, "Yes and I didn’t even hurl in your bed, so I guess that warrants future access?" He teases and Castiel smiles a little.

"I'll think about it."

"Ohhhh so now you're going to play hard to get?"

Castiel shrugs as he gets out of bed, "A taste of your own medicine."

Dean laughs a little, watching Castiel head to the bathroom. "Harsh, Cas, harsh." He gets up and begins to dress, hearing the sound of the shower as he thinks over the fact he actually slept with Castiel. Well, only in the most innocent sense, but it's still something. He's slept with a man soberly and didn't regret a second of it in the morning. Going to their mini fridge he pulls out an orange juice and grabs a muffin from their shelf before sitting at the desk on his side.

Castiel soon comes out of the bathroom in his boxers with a towel around his neck, "You can go in now." He says, watching as Dean swallows hard and shifts in his seat, "…I'll…get some clothes on."

"Yeah, wouldn’t want Gabe or Sam to break in while you're half naked." Dean jokes awkwardly.

"Yeah, them as well, but I was mostly concerned about Samandriel since he is coming today." Castiel says, sliding on some slacks and a button up shirt.

"Do you even own a simple t-shirt and pair of jeans?" Dean asks and Castiel looks at him curiously.

"Well, I don’t know, do you own anything but t-shirts and a pair of jeans?"

"I do, of course…just…not here."

Castiel grows amused from Dean averting his gaze, "Ohhh? And where are they then?"

"It is at home." Dean huffs and Castiel thinks for a minute.

"That's too bad, I bet you look incredible in your Sunday best."

"Can't you just say 'dressed up'? Do you have to Christian everything up?"

Castiel rolls his eyes as he sets books out on his desk. "For the last time 'Christian' is not a verb."

"Whatever you say Cas." Dean teases before a knock comes to the door. "Ah, it's your little fanboy."

"Don't call him that, Dean." Castiel sighs before opening the door to see Samandriel standing there with a smile.

"Good morning, Castiel." Samandriel says, frowning a little when he sees Dean sitting in the room. "Good morning Dean."

"Yeah, morning," Dean grumbles to the boy as he stands up and grabs his drink, "I'm going to go bug Benny."

"What does that matter to Castiel?" Samandriel asks, making the two men go silent.

"Well…you see…" Castiel begins awkwardly, getting interrupted by Dean.

"It's only natural to know where your boyfriend is running off to." He says with a cocky smirk before leaving them alone in the room with a whole new sort of awkwardness for Castiel to deal with.

"…Boyfriend?" Samandriel asks, "That man is your boyfriend?"

"Yes." Castiel answers, deciding there is no point in being coy about it. "We began dating yesterday, I guess. I am admittedly uncertain of when the 'boyfriend' title arose…but apparently it is there."

"But he's…he's…Dean Winchester. Someone notoriously into women." Samandriel points out.

"He's also the man who couldn’t bring himself to so much as kiss a woman clearly into him because all he wanted to do was kiss me." He says getting their study papers ready, "So I think I am fairly safe."

"…I…see…" Samandriel mumbles, an almost disappointed look on his face. "Well, let's get to work."

"Yes, lets."

The rest of the day is completely uneventful until Samandriel leaves and Dean returns. He flashes Castiel a cocky sort of smile before sitting on his bed.

"So, how was your study session?" Dean asks, "I bet the kid was shocked, wasn’t he?"

Castiel raises a brow curiously at Dean, "Was that your version of what they call 'marking your territory', Dean?"

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"I do not recall agreeing to being boyfriends. I mean…I want to be but isn't that something people normally discuss before telling others?"

"I just wanted to get rid of his false hope."

The brunette smiles a little in amusement, "Marking your territory."

"I'm not a dog." Dean huffs.

"Good to know." Castiel gets up from his bed and plops down beside Dean, looking over at him, "You are aware Samandriel will have already told Gabriel, which means the entire campus will know by tomorrow morning." He says, frowning a little. "Are you okay with that?"

Dean goes silent for a minute, making Castiel uncomfortable, until he finally reaches over and pets his soft hair. "Well it's embarrassing, yeah," the man admits as Castiel deflate a little, "After all, what idiot willingly dates a bible thumper?" He teases, watching him light up a little.

"I'm not a bible thumper." Castiel says, his expression blank but his eyes shining, "Don’t be an idiot."

"Then don’t be a dick." Dean teases, bringing him closer before brushing his lips over Castiel's.  It's a light touch and thankfully Castiel doesn’t push to make it anything more than what it is. This is the first time there is no reason for the kiss other than simply wanting to; no desperation, jealousy, or frustration. Simply a kiss because they can. When Dean pulls away, Castiel is practically beaming and it makes him want to kiss him again.

"I would not…" Castiel begins, licking his lips as he stares at Dean's, "Be opposed to doing that again."

"Why, Castiel Novak, are you actually flirting with me?" Dean asks, amused and beaming with pride at the fact someone as romantically stinted as Castiel is so into him. He pushes Castiel to lay down on the bed as he crawls over to straddle the brunette's waist. "How bold."

"When playing with a lion one must behave like a lion." Castiel says and Dean laughs.

"Is that some bible line?"

"Not that I'm aware of, but I have not finished the bible yet."

A low chuckle escapes Dean's lips as he leans down to Castiel's ear, "You know Jesus dies at the end."

Castiel can't help himself and he bursts into laughter, covering his mouth as he turns from Dean. "Idiot."

"Yeah, I'm an idiot who actually thought doing this would be impossible for me." He admits before moving Castiel's hand and tilting his head to kiss him again. Just like the last one it's a light brush of the lips, but this time it becomes more than that. Castiel takes the opportunity to bring a hand up to grip Dean's hair, gently pulling him closer and leaving room for the man to stop him. Dean doesn’t though and instead he deepens the kiss, easily gaining entrance into Castiel's mouth, enjoying the small sound of pleasure the other man makes.

"Hey Dean, Cassie!" Gabriel calls, swinging open the door to see his brother and Dean making out on the bed. "Wooooooo! Well! I was going to ask if Samandriel was right but I guess this is enough confirmation, huh?" He asks, leaning against the door after Sam comes in and closes it behind them.

"It's about time you two." Sam says as the men on the bed groan and roll away from each other.

"Damnit Sammy, keep your stupid boyfriend in line!" Dean yells while Castiel sits up and tries to fix his now disheveled appearance.

"Yes, well, I'm glad I broke in. Now that I see it…I don’t know if I'm too fond of my baby brother doing this sort of stuff." Gabriel muses and Castiel shoots him an annoyed look.

"I will do what I want, Gabriel, I am twenty-one years old." Castiel reminds him.

"Yes, yes, of course." Gabriel says, waving it off before sitting on the bed between the two. "So! Since you two are now boyfriends, or whatever, we should go on a double date."

Dean glares at Gabriel as harshly as he can, "We're busy."

"What's that? You would love to?" Gabriel asks, grinning widely. "Excellent, let's go get dinner. I'm thinking that steak house."

Dean fumes, "WHA-?"

"Well, I am fairly hungry…" Castiel admits, "But I do not have much money."

"Don’t worry, baby bro, I'll pay for everyone. Think of it as my 'congratulations and sorry I prevented you from getting in his pants' present." Gabriel says, making Sam raise a brow.

"That’s completely normal." He grabs Gabriel, "We will meet you in the parking lot in a minute, Gabriel needs to change."

"I do?" Gabriel asks and Sam looks over his dirty clothes before nodding, dragging him out of the room.

"You have more than enough money for the steak house, Cas. We both do." Dean says and Castiel looks at him dully.

"Oh, do we? Well, it is too late to go back now. You do not turn down a present." Castiel points out, "Especially one to repay for something so rude."

Dean smirks, "Oh wow, did the bible thumper lie to get payback for a cockblock?"

"I might have plans for that money that don’t involve dinners, which would mean I did not lie, I simply omitted some of the truth." Castiel reasons before looking Dean over, "Now since Sam is going to make Gabriel presentable, I would imagine he would like you to look presentable too."

"Oh no, you are not prettying me up Cas." Dean warns, moving away from the man.

"It is not 'prettying up', it is making you look nicer." Castiel corrects, inching closer to the man, "Now let's find the nicest pair of jeans you have and the biggest button up shirt I own."

"Nonononononono! No!" Dean hisses, pulling out his brown jacket, a plaid button up shirt, and a black t-shirt. "I will wear this."

Castiel stares at it in distaste, opening his mouth to protest before quickly shutting it, deciding this is not the battle to pick. "Fair enough."

Dean hesitates in front of his clothes and looks over to Castiel, "And…if Sam complains about it…take my side."

Castiel shrugs, searching his closet for his trench coat. "As you wish." He answers, unaware of the blush now forming on Dean's cheeks.


	12. A double date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cas go on a double date with their brothers, and it isn't awkward at all.

Dean stares across the table at his brother and Gabriel sharing a drink while they wait for the waitress to bring Sam’s. “This waiter is shitty.”

            “Dean, be nice.” Castiel sighs, “He’s busy.”

            “If I have to watch my brother share a drink with _Gabriel_ for one more minute, I'm gonna-!” Dean gets cut off by the waiter returning with Sam’s drink.

            “Sorry for the wait!” He apologizes, smiling at all of them.

            “No worries.” Castiel says, returning the smile to distract him from Dean’s scowl.

            “Yes, well I will return shortly with your meals!” The man quickly walks away.

            “So….” Gabriel begins, leaning back in his seat, “Christmas break…or ‘winter vacation’ is coming up. What are you planning, Cassie?” He asks and his brother shrugs.

            “I was thinking of helping at the church with the children and whatnot.” Castiel answers, “Hopefully they will give me a cot.”

            “Ugh, you and that damn church.” Gabriel groans as Dean looks at the two brothers confused.

            “Wait…you don’t have a place there for certain?” Dean asks, “So you two don’t have a place to stay?”

            Castiel’s eyes widen as it finally clicks what Gabriel brought them here for. Sometimes his brother is way too sneaky. “We have places, do not worry about it.” He says, looking to his brother, “Isn't that right, Gabriel?”

            Gabriel rolls his eyes, “Oh yeah, we’re just crawling with offers. There’s Balthazar, Anna, Samandriel no doubt. Don’t worry about us.”

            “Maybe if a certain idiot would not go around playing tricks on everyone someone on that list could be one of your friends.” Castiel says and Gabriel laughs.

            “Cassie, I have friends, I would just never spend the break at their place.”

            “So you have no real place to stay this break?” Dean asks Castiel and the younger man tenses up in anticipation for what he knows is coming, “Why don’t you come to our place?”

            Yep, there it is. Dean always feels the need to put himself out for others and Castiel doesn’t want to be another charity for him. Among other reasons including meeting the family of his new boyfriend. “No.” Castiel says firmly, “I am not going to inconvenience you and your family when I have the church if they let me or Balthazar, since he already gave me permission.”

            Dean rolls his eyes, “Cas, don’t be so stubborn. You're my roommate and more recently my boyfriend. If you should go with anyone it should be me.”

            “Dean I will not be a charity case.” Castiel says, catching everyone off guard.

            “Charity…case…?” Dean mumbles, slightly annoyed.

            “That’s harsh…” Sam begins, but shrugs, “And a pretty good point.”

            “Wait, what?” Dean practically growls, “Why should he feel like coming to our place is him being a _charity_ case?”

            “You have a habit of putting yourself out for others, even when you do not necessarily want to.” Castiel explains before Sam can start. “I do not wish to put you out.”

            Dean frowns, “Cas…I'm not going to be put out.” He grins and wraps an arm around Castiel’s shoulders, “Who doesn’t want their boyfriend at their place over vacation?”

            “Ah…I suppose that makes sense…” Castiel mumbles, “But I still…don’t…”

            “Just do it.” Dean says, “Your brother obviously wants you both to, so just do it.”

            Castiel rolls his eyes, “What if I do not want to?” He counters and Dean pales.

            “You…don’t want to…?” Dean asks, weakly.

            “Um…it’s not that I don’t want to…I'm just…I’ve never...dated someone, let alone met their parents. I’ve only ever met Balthazar’s parents, actually.” Castiel admits, “While it won’t be an imposition on you, apparently, it is still…something I would rather avoid…”

            “Oh come on, whose parents wouldn’t love you?” Dean asks and Castiel shrugs.

            “Perhaps the parents of a boyfriend whom was previously thought to be straight until he met me? Besides, I get so nervous….when I met Balthazar’s they thought I was sick or something because my face was so red…” Castiel mumbles, making Gabriel laugh.

            “They thought you were sick because you got so nervous you puked, Cassie! Besides, they still loved you. Now _that_ is true people skills.”

            Dean looks at Castiel, covering his mouth to hide the grin, “Y-you puked?” He asks, his voice straining not to laugh, “That’s….that’s um…heh….completely…pft…understandable.”

            “It’s not funny, Dean.”Castiel huffs, crossing his arms, “The room was white carpet. They wouldn’t even let me pick up my own mess.” He adds and both Dean and Gabriel lose it, laughing like idiots.

            “Hey, guys, be nice. That had to be embarrassing.” Sam says, visibly fighting down his smile, “It’s no wonder he’s hesitant.”

            “You'll be better this time, Gabe will be with you.” Dean tries and Gabriel laughs harder, burying his face in Sam’s shoulder.

            “Gabriel was with me at Balthazar’s as well.” Castiel mumbles, looking down at his drink and fidgeting.

            Dean deadpans, at a lack of anything to say other than an admittedly lame “Oh.”

            “Yes, so, I am not exactly…”

            “We’ll bring a barf bag; you can take it in with you when you meet them. No worries.” Dean suggests, smiling at him reassuringly, “Besides, physical reactions cannot be controlled. They will love you for you, I promise.” He looks to Gabriel, still laughing in Sam’s shoulder, “Now that one on the other hand…”

            “Gabriel is amazing with parents, family, friends, everyone. When he wants to be. There’s nothing to worry about with him.” Castiel sighs, “He inherited all of the charisma.”

            “Nah, Gabe’s an A-class asshole. You, however, are the softhearted dorky type. The type my mother always wished I would befriend or date. You will be a dream come true.” Dean points out and Castiel sits completely still for a moment before letting out another heavy sigh as their food comes.

            “You are all obviously set on this…” Castiel says, glancing to Sam, “I assume you are as well,” Sam nods, “So I suppose it’s only right to just give in and bite the metaphorical bullet.”

            “You don’t need to say metaphorical, Cas, we all know it’s metaphorical.” Dean teases and Castiel sinks in the booth.

            “I do not know it is metaphorical…”

            “Our dad won’t shoot at you,” Dean laughs, “And no doubt my mother will dote on you, no doubt.”

            Castiel perks up a little, “I have never been doted on…”

            “It’s true, Cassie hasn’t.” Gabriel agrees, “Balthazar’s parents treat him like a second son, but they aren’t really doting parents.”

            Sam smiles at Castiel, “You are in for a treat then.”

            Castiel smiles back weakly, “I see…” He mumbles before they all begin to eat their dinner. It’s all nice and silent until.

            “Hey, Cas, that steak looks good. Let me have a bite.” Dean says, cutting through the comfortable silence and making Castiel blush a little at the idea of feeding his _boyfriend_ in front of his _brother_.

            Awkwardly cutting a piece for him, Castiel hands the fork over, “Here you go.” He ignores the disappointed look on Dean’s face and goes to munching on a fry.

            “Hey Sam~!” Gabriel coos, “Why don’t you let me have a taste of your salad?”

            Sam raises a brow and laughs a little before feeding him, “You don’t even like salad.”

            “Stop hitting on my brother in front of me.” Dean groans.

            “Hey, I can’t help it if my boyfriend is more at ease with public flirting than yours.” Gabriel teases.

            “That is not-!” Dean begins, before Castiel butts in.

            “No, that is correct.” The brunette admits, “Flirtation is awkward enough…but to do so in public and near my brother is still…”

            Dean chuckles, handing him his fork back, “Got it. Won’t do it again.”

            “Now about dessert!” Gabriel says as he finishes his food, “I’m thinking one of everything…” he looks up to the other three, “What do you guys want?”

            “Pie.” Dean says, “A slice of every type of pie they have.”

            Castiel narrows his eyes, “You're still paying for all of it, correct?”

            “That is indeed correct, baby brother.”

            “Than hand me that dessert menu.” Castiel orders.

            “Ohhh, you're so sexy when you take charge.” Gabriel teases, looking to Dean, “Isn't he?”

            Dean glares back, “Just shut up, Gabe.”


	13. Meeting the family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Mary pretty much adopts Cas immediately

Castiel shifts uncomfortably in his seat beside Dean, who is driving them to his parents’ home for break. “What did they say about my brother and I coming?”

“They are both excited to meet you.” Dean assures him, placing a hand on Castiel’s shaking knee, “Look, I know you have never ‘met the family’ before, but rest assured my family is the best you can meet.”

“Uh…huh…” Castiel mumbles, watching Dean’s hand move up to lace itself with his own.

“Besides, we’ll have you meet them outside so if you blow chunks it won't get on anything.” Dean teases.

“Rude.”

They have been together for over three months now. It took awhile to get past the awkward stage of Dean being weird about dating a guy, and Castiel dating period, but once that past they eased into a relatively normal relationship. Dean was even the one to initiate their first time-and many times after that. They aren’t the mushy all over each other type of couple, which is a relief to Castiel in all honesty, but they are still a normal couple. Probably. They by-passed the clingy stage and moved right to the best friends who make out and date stage. Which is a stage. Probably.

The rest of the ride is spent in a relatively calm silence before arriving at Dean’s childhood home. Gabriel and Sam are already there, sitting on the porch with Dean’s parents and talking. As usual, Gabriel is calm and charming.

“It’s not fair he inherited all the charm.” Castiel mumbles and Dean full out laughs.

“Charm? What charm? You know he still pranks Sam daily? Who finds that charming?”

“Sam, obviously.” The brunette points out and Dean quickly tenses.

“…Touché…” Dean mumbles before getting out of the car.

When they reach the porch, John is the first to come up to him. Castiel lets go of Dean’s hand when he approaches, not because he’s embarrassed, but because he doesn’t want to be babied by his boyfriend while meeting his parents. John grins at how obviously nervous Castiel is and simply takes his hand in a firm handshake.

“It’s nice to meet you Castiel.” John says, looking between him and his brother, “I see the Novaks have had quite an impression on my sons…”

Castiel smiles a little, “The Winchesters seem to have quite an effect on the Novaks as well.” He mumbles and John laughs. It makes him relax a bit more, less afraid of a repeat with what happened at Balthazar’s family home.

“Oh my goodness! He is just adorable!” Mary exclaims, coming between her husband and Castiel to stroke at his hair, “Such soft curly hair and amazing blue eyes! Dean, in all the times you have talked about this boy, you never mentioned your roommate was so dreamy!”

“What do you mean ‘all the times’?”Castiel blinks, staring at her at a loss. He’s never heard Dean talk about him to his mother before a month ago, and even since then he’s only heard it twice. Once to say they were dating, and again to say he was coming for break.

“Oh goodness, Dean talked about you from the first day he moved in there! He was all grumpy and said ‘I got this super nerd living with me’. Then when I tried to change the subject he kept talking about you. Apparently you saved him when he was drunk? Thank you for that!” Mary exclaims and Castiel shoots an amused look at Dean.

“Mommas boy.” He teases and John laughs.

“Now, now! He told John all about you, too.” Mary smiles, “It’s more ‘Castiel’s boy’.” She jokes. Castiel chooses ignore the deep blush now on Dean’s face.

“Huh.” He mumbles, flashing Dean a smile before Mary begins to drag him off.

“I’ll show you around the house! You boys all play nice out here!” Mary calls after them, leading Castiel inside and abandoning the others on the porch. She gives him the-as she calls it-grand tour, showing him every room and giving him an in-depth tour of Dean’s room. Once they finish with that, much to Dean’s protests, Mary drags Castiel into the kitchen to help make dinner.

“Mom, you realize Cas is _mine_ , right?” Dean asks and Mary gasps.

“Dean, Castiel is no ones.” She scolds before smirking, “And if he was, I know I taught you to share young man.”

“Mom-!”

“You get him to yourself all the time. Mommy wants some alone time with this cutie!” Mary teases, patting Castiel’s cheek affectionately.

It feels nice, having a woman genuinely doting on him. The nuns were nice, but he was by no means the favorite at the orphanage. Having Mary look at him, like a mother looks at a child, makes the lack of Dean at his side go practically unnoticed by him. Or, well, would if Dean wasn’t complaining nonstop.

“Cas, you want to be with just my mom?” Dean asks, looking at him curiously.

“I like Mary.” Castiel says and Dean smiles a little.

“See? He likes me,” Mary pats Castiel on the back, “Now go away so we can make dinner.” She looks to the brunette beside her, “You know how to cook, right?”

“I do.”

“Oh you're perfect! My son can't cook to save his life!” Mary exclaims before shooing Dean away. “So! Castiel, come over here and make the meatloaf. I will make the potatoes.” She orders and Castiel nods, standing at the counter and making it with Mary right beside him.

He wonders to himself how often Dean and Sam have done this with Mary, how many food fights they might have gotten into while ‘helping’ her in the kitchen. Castiel and Gabriel never had the chance to do such things, any sort of mess was punished and cleaned immediately. Dean and Sam were truly children, and while Gabriel pushed and forced his way into childish behavior, Castiel was one who assumed the role of an adult early on.

“He’s never brought anyone home, you know.” Mary says, pulling Castiel out of his thoughts.

“Excuse me?” He asks and she laughs a little.

“Dean. He’s dated before, but he’s never told us about them. The only people we know about are his friends. If we wanted to know who he was dating, we would ask Sam.” Mary smiles at Castiel, “The day you started dating, my son called us. He told us what was going on, and more about you than he already had- which was a lot.”

“Dean is the first person I have ever dated, honestly.” Castiel admits, “And if I had parents, I would have called them immediately as well.”

Her gaze turns back to the potatoes she’s cutting up, a fond smile still on her face, “I don’t know if you boys are there yet, but my son is in love with you.”

Castiel’s eyes widen and he drops the plastic bowl he was holding, allowing it to flop down onto the counter as he turns to look at Mary, “You think so?” He asks, not even bothering to hide his hopeful look.

Mary nods, “I know so, dear.”

Castiel smiles at her again, “Well, even if he does…I doubt he will ever say it. Getting him to accept the fact he was interested in me was an uphill battle enough.”

“Don’t rule it out,” Mary says, “My Dean likes to surprise people.”

Dinner goes well, John talking with Castiel about his major with curious fascination. They then gather in the living room to watch a movie and by the time it’s over everyone is dozing off. When Castiel looks to Dean the man smiles back and gets up, taking his hand and leading him up to his room.

“No doubt my mom has shown you everything in here.” Dean says as they enter and Castiel nods.

“Your hiding places for porn were painfully obvious.” He teases and Dean laughs.

“Shut up, I bet you’ve never even seen porn.” Sitting down on the bed, Dean reaches up and grabs his hips and pulls him closer, “Don’t even know what’s on it.”

Castiel looks down at him amused, brushing a hand through Dean’s hair before running a thumb over his lips, “I’ve got some good ideas on what’s in it.” He kneels down, straddling Dean’s waist, “And I don’t need porn anyways, since I have a more than willing participant right here.”

Dean lets out a hum in agreement before bringing Castiel’s lips down to a kiss. Unlike at the dorm, hands don’t roam. There’s no moaning, no shedding of clothes, just a simple kiss and much needed contact after a long day. When they pull away Dean cups Castiel’s face, making sure he doesn’t move away.

“Dean, we need to go to-”

“I love you Cas.” Dean blurts out quickly and Castiel’s eyes widen. “I heard you and my mom,” Ah. “And she’s right, I love you. I know you know, but I just…thought I should, you know, say it too.”

Castiel smiles and kisses him quickly again, “I love you too. Now let go so we can go to sleep.”

Dean laughs, “Well aren’t you romantic.” He teases, letting Castiel get under the covers.

“I'm not having sex with you at your parents, Dean, I already told you that.”

“I’ve never wanted classes to start again so badly.”

By the time Christmas comes, a few weeks later, Castiel and Gabriel have met everyone in the Winchester’s life. Friends, family, everyone. Christmas morning they all trade gifts; the Winchesters, Novak's, Ellen, Ash, and Jo. It’s a nice Christmas, easily working its way to the top of Castiel’s best ones, and then something happens that eliminates any sort of contest.

His gift to Dean was pretty ordinary, since he didn’t have much money, but it makes the man overjoyed anyways. The gift Dean gives him blows it so far out of the water there is no choice but to recognize how pathetic it really is. In a small box, about nine inches long, Castiel receives a picture of an apartment building and a key.

“What…?” Castiel looks at him guiltily, “This isn’t fair.”

Dean grins, “It’s as much for me as it is you. A dorm is not a home, Cas, and if we come to my parents every break where we can't…” He clears his throat awkwardly when he remembers all the other people with them, “I don’t want to come here every break. We’re already living together, so I figured we might as well just get an actual apartment. People our ages living in the dorms is awkward anyways.”

Castiel gapes, completely in awe of the whole thing, before he flings his arms around Dean’s neck. “Thank you.”

“You too?” Sam asks, holding up a key and grinning.

“Great minds think alike!” Gabriel says, wrapping an arm around Sam’s shoulders, “And no one wants to stay in those damned dorms.”

Mary is practically beaming at them all and looks to Gabriel, “So where are you and Sam going to be living?”

“Oh,” Gabriel begins, a wide grin on his face, “Across the hall from Dean and Cassie.”

Dean pales and Castiel groans.

“What? I can't just let you two run off without proper supervision.” Gabriel teases, “Right Sammy? These two are helpless on their own!”

Sam sighs and shakes his head, “Gabe you are hopeless.”

“You're the devil.” Dean hisses out.

Castiel stares at his brother long and hard, before finally working up the courage to say what’s on his mind. “Will we be able to carpool?”


End file.
